The War Of Yuki
by AllTheBestFanFictions
Summary: Yuki has visited Akito and almost loses his life. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori find Yuki and bring him to the Hospital were the real war begins. Close death, Brother talks, and Yuki finding a curse can be even more than changing forms. Learning from another patient outside the walls of the Hospital, he finds a girl with Cancer that opens his eyes to form a past to a new future. R&R!
1. Start Of The Pain

Yuki walked down the hall feeling not so well, Akito wanted to see him today. No visit was ever plesant. It often consisted of a whip on his feet, punches in the face, and other things Yuki wanted to erase from his mind. Yuki entered Akito's room and sat down waiting for him to enter. Akito came in not wanting to waste a moment of the fun he would soon have with Yuki, Yuki- his fellow servant.

· "Yuki, do you know why I have called for you here today?" he said in a mocking questioning tone. Making Yuki shudder."

o "No Akito, what do you wish to speak to me about?" Yuki said in his most respecting voice without shuddering or looking afraid.

o "You have been getting out of line, and I tend to fix that in this one, and only meeting." Yuki flinched is shacking fists, head bowed, not daring to look at the face that causes himself and his family so much pain.

o "YOU RAT! LOOK AT ME WHEN WE SPEAK!" And a hard slap was placed on his face. Yuki looked up at him with anger. Akito finding defiance hit Yuki again and again, but Yuki took his hits.

· Akito grabbed Yuki's collar and picked him up throwing him to the wall. Yuki stood up, finally breaking the fear bounds that had tied his life. "You Akito may be the head of the family, but you are no God. You nothing of one, and there is only on God. That "You" will never come close to."

Akito was now in a true rage and ran toward Yuki with a glass full of water. Akito splashed water in Yuki's face in a temp to stun him so the glass would break his flesh. But Yuki though drenched with water, was able to dodge the glass that was now shattered on the floor. Akito screamed. "ONE WAY OR ANOTHER, YOU WILL FEAR ME! AND YOU WILL SUBMITE TO ME! YOU YUKI WILL DO AS I SAY!"

· "You can try Akito, but it seems that the bounds that you put on me are broken, and I will never submit to you again as long as I live."

· Akito spat, "Then it looks like you will have to die in order to follow me."

· Yuki froze, "this was it- he was going to try to kill me. He is going to- no. I will fight, He will not win. If anything- he will beg for me to not take his pathetic life form him." He thought in a fighting stance.

Yuki lunged toward Akito grabbing his arm twisting it, causing Akito to scream. Akito broke free and punched Yuki in the stomach and then the eye. Yuki lay in pain, finding the start of tears beginning to show. "No, he thought. I will not show weakness." He stood up feeling his eye becoming tender and puffy. Akito lunged again and pulled Yuki's hair. Yuki screamed and flipped his body so Akito was now on his back. pined by the now grown, strong Yuki. Yuki smiled and spit on Akito's face and then took his fist and repeatedly punched him in the face. Akito now starting to cry gave Yuki a great feeling in his stomach, Akito was now suffering only a little of what he did to Yuki when he was just a kid.

Yuki found himself with the same smile Akito gave him over and over again after he would torcher him. Feeling as though Akito had, had enough pain for now, dropped his guard. To only find he had made a big mistake. Akito took his knee and rammed Yuki's stomach, and as Yuki rolled off of Akito to the ground; hunched in pain. Akito got up fast and held Yuki's throat in a tight grip. Yuki's eyes went wide knowing any struggle would cause Akito to tighten far more than just a warning. Akito smiled, "Now Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Is this the behavior of a rat? Or is the behavior of a traitor? A threat if you will." Yuki could only gasp finding his air waves tighten and finding that any move he could make would resolve the last blow, death.

Akito not paying attention felt a hard hit in the head by Yuki's leg, which caused thankfully for Yuki, a chance to breath. Akito held his head and turned furious at Yuki.

· "YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME RAT?! YOU BETTER SAY YOUR PRAYERS AND BEG FOR ME TO SPARE YOU! BEG AND I MIGHT LET YOU LIVE TO SEE LIFE ANOTHER DAY! BEG YUKI BEG TO ME!"

Yuki wanted no part in this and crawled fast to the open door which led to the back gardens to the gate, but knew Akito would beat him to the punch. Just when Yuki thought this might be the end, there was a nock at the door.

· "Master Akito? Akito turned fast toward the door. Master is everything alright in there?" A maid spoke with concern.

Yuki managed to get to the open door and make his escape before Akito could continue make due with his weak body. The maid opened the door to find Akito staring furious at the door. "Mast- AHH!" The maid screamed as Akito hit her.

· "YOU USLESS SERVANT! YOU MADE THAT PEST GET AWAY! I SHOULD PUNISH YOU NOW FOR SUCH TREASION!"

· "NO!, NO master! Please I was just coming to see if you were ok! Please I only wish to see you well! Forgive me please!" The maid now was on her knees begging. Akito who was at this point worn out from everything that had happened today sighed and dismissed the freighted maid.

Ackito looked out the window happy. "At least the rat had learned a lesson he would never forget, A lesson that no one would ever bring down the head of the Somma family. No one."


	2. Brothers Pain

Yuki felt his body shaking, and every step he took was more painful than the last. He saw he was close to his base and smiled. "I'm close to home- I'm-" Yuki's body gave way; and fell in the mud. He found himself gasping for breath struggling to get back to his cousin Shigure, but failed. He lay there couching up much blood, he felt pain everywhere, then everything then became black and Yuki's body went limp.

At Shigure's house, Shigure was sitting down sipping some tea happily reading the paper in peace. Tohru was out for the weekend with her friends, and Kyo went to his masters place to learn some new moves. All of a sudden Shigure herd the front door open loudly, and a overly happy voice of which belonged to Ayame. Ayame ran into the kitchen and hugged Shigure.

"MY WONDERFUL FRIEEND SHIGURE HOW ARE YOU THIS VERY DAY?! NO NO DON'T TELL ME YOU ARE HAPPY HAS A PUPPY WITH A NEW TOY AND-" Ayame was cut off with the sound of Shigure laughing.

"Hi Aya, I'm now happy has a puppy with a new toy; now that you're here." His eyes winked at Ayame.

Ayame, giggled and sat normally next to his life long friend. "Are you done with your new novel yet? You know how much I love your books, especially the one-"

"Yes Aya, but not everyone has to know that quite yet." He smiled as he took off his glasses and pored a glass of tea for Ayame. Ayame smiled and sipped his tea happily.

"So what brings you all the way out here? Surly you haven't closed up shop just to say hello to me have you?"

"Aww Shigure, I close up shop sometimes to bring myself a work creative break, and have fun, plus I came to see you and the young ones. Where are they?"

Shigure looked at is friend wondering what he had planned, but dismissed the thought and said, Tohru is out for the weekend with her friends, and Kyo is out with his "master." Now Yuki- ummmm not sure where he is. I thought he said he was going to be out for a little bit today. Not sure were he really is, but he has to be somewhere."

Ayame gave a disappointed look. "I wish Yuki loved me- I love him. I know I hurt him but-" he stopped and continued to look in his tea cup, seeing his refection. Shigure gave Ayame a kind pat on the shoulder.

"He'll get there one day, sometimes siblings don't get along till they are a little older, besides; you and Yuki are many years apart. It doesn't help that the past also has to do with that, but one day you two will be close. Trust me, he'll come around."

"You always know what to say Shigure, it's always makes me feel good when you give me such words of wisdom."

Shigure blushed. "Awww Aya, your words flatter me- look I'm blushing like a strawberry!"

"I'm not worthy to be in the presence of such an artist." Aya said seductively.

"Stop, Stop, Stop! Look at my face! I'm going to burst with pride!"

"Now, Now Shigure, why would I stop now?" Aya's voice turned into his common friend flirting, with his cousin Shigure.

The two friends continued there frivolous talk till it was much latter. Shigure looked at the clock and became a little worried. "Yuki should be home by now… maybe we should go look for him…." Ayame looked at the clock too and sighed.

"Some air would do both of us good, I agree, let's go look for him." The two friends walked in silence taking in the cool air, as the sun began to make it's way down in hiding, till it was called to rise again. "Let's look to see if he's at his base." Shigure suggested.

"Alright. Ayame said happily skipping. I haven't been to Yuki's base before. I didn't even know he had one!"

"Yep, he grows fruits and vegetables there. He puts much care into it. It might rain tonight, so my guess he's putting the tarp over it."

When the two friends arrived the first thing they saw was Yuki's body laying flat on his stomach not moving. "YUKI!" they both screamed, and they ran to him. Shigure grabbed Yuki's arms and pulled him out of the mud and flipped him on his back. Shigure and Ayame both stared in horror as Yuki's head fell to his side. Ayame eyes looked at Yuki in panic, seeing the damage and the harsh marks on his body.

"YUKI, YUKI WAKE UP YUKI! YUKI I'M HERE WAKE UP! PLEASE PLEASE, YUKI!" Ayame screamed in terror franticly.

Shigure checked Yuki's pulse and it was there, but very faint. Ayame's head rested on Yuki's as he sobbed, letting his tears fall on his brothers face. Shigure's hand shook as he called Hatori. Tears ran down his face as he stared at his cousin's limp, shattered body.

Hatori sat at his desk doing some paper work and sipping some of his coffee. His cell went off and saw it was Shigure. Hatori looked at the clock and wondered why he would be calling at this time. "Hello Shig-"

"HATORI! YUKI IS DIEING WE NEED YOU!" Hatori's eyes widened and he got up running frantic for supplies, and immediately tripped on the step in front of him, supplies and phone falling everywhere. Hatori quickly grabbed his phone and said. "Shigure? breath ok? Now you know CPR right? Give him CPR till I get there."

"HATORI!" Shigure screamed.

"Shigure calm down I-"

"WE ARE AT HIS BASE GET HERE! HURRY! Hatori grabbed more supplies and drove off as fast as he could.

Shigure put his ear to Yuki's chest to hear if he was alive. Shigure put both of his hands on Yuki's chest and pumped, he opened Yuki's mouth and closed his noise and gave him CPR. Ayame watched in terror and held his younger brothers hand; squeezing it tightly. Seven minutes passed and Shigure was still giving CPR. Rain started to poor down, washing some blood off of Yuki's body, and soaking his hair. Shigure pumped more on Yuki's chest. "Come on Yuki, come on hang in there, Hatori's coming." Shigure said in gasps. The two cousins herd a car pull close, and the head lights shown brightly on them.

"Give me space." Hatori said getting to Yuki's side and opening Yuki's shirt. Hatori pulled out a defibrillator. He rubbed the two plats together. "CLEAR!" and put the two plats on Yuki's chest, which in the proses shocked Yuki's body. His chest jumped and his body continues to lay still limp. "NO HITORI!" Ayame screamed lunging toward his little brother. Shigure grabbed Ayame's arms and rapped his arms around his, to hold him down. Causing both to get even more muddy. Ayame watched his friend try to shock his younger cousin back to life. Hatori checked Yuki's pulse, It was a little stronger, but not by much. He placed a breathing mask over the beaten body of his younger cousin Yuki.

"Help me get him in the car, lay him down; Shigure give him CPR if his pulse starts to go down, Aya your in the front with me."

Before Ayame had a chance to object, they were up and moving Yuki to the back seat. Ayame was shaking with absolute fear for his brother. Hatori drove like mad to get to the nearest Hospital. Hatori parked the car, leaving it still running, Doctors came out to see what was happing. Once they saw the beaten Yuki, they sprang into action getting a stretcher and taking him into the Emergency room.

Hatori spoke up saying. "My name is Hatori Somma, I am his Doctor and will go into the operating room with him." The staff nodded and allowed Hatori threw, leaving Shigure and Ayame standing wet, and covered in mud in the waiting room.

Many hours latter the two cousins were in Yuki's hospital room, waiting for him to return.

"I- I can't-" Ayame spoke shuddering.

"No Aya, this is not your doing." He said comfortingly

"IT IS MY FALT! Ayame now screamed at his friend standing up. HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! I WASN'T THERE FOR HIM WHEN HE WAS LITTLE, I'M MOST CERTAINLY NOT HERE FOR HIM NOW! LOOK SHIGURE! YOU SAW HIM; HE'S DIEING! YOU SAW HIS FACE AND BODY! WHAT HAVE I DON-"

"That's enough Aya, you have grown much in your life and so has Yuki, he is a strong warrior, he will make it. He'll prove to you that much." He said calmly.

"HE'S DIEING BECAUSE OF ME SHIGURE! I'M THE WORST PERSON EVER! I-" A hard slap in the face stopped Ayame right in his speech. Ayame stood there, more tears falling from his face, shocked of what his life long friend had just displayed. Shigure standing rapped his arms around Ayame and hugged him. Knowing he was taking this harder than any member of a family ever could. They stood that way till they became tired and fell asleep on each others shoulders.


	3. New Found Pain

**Hi, thanks for continuing to read my story! **

**I would really love it if you would comment on the chapter before moving on, then when you keep reading you won't have to change your comment such as -**

**"OH MY GLOB! I SO DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING !" to - **

**"yea, cool. I went ahead so I forgot the comment I was going to post... sorry-"**

**I am starting to comment when I read a story, or chapter. So you would want people to comment on your stores, so please comment on mine. Please no flames. I will always except nice critics and suggestions on how to fix my writing. **

**So continue eating your popcorn and sodie pop and let's light this candle! enjoy!**

**_**The two animals woke to the sudden sound of the door opening, revealing the doctors reeling in Yuki, in his bed asleep. They stood eyes fixed at the shirtless bandaged Yuki, with an eye patch covering his eye. Hatori entered the room and shook the doctors hands. The doctors and nurses got Yuki all set up with wires and machines. One nurse looked at Ayame and Shigure who looked worn out from the trauma of the whole event. he gave a sympathetic node and put a new breathing mask over Yuki's mouth and nose. Ayame walked over and touched his brothers ragged misplaced hair. He leaned over and kissed his brother's head, as he held tight to his bidden IV hand.

As the Doctors and nurses left; Hatori spoke up. "He had internal bleeding and some blood clots. Also his bronchial tubes took some damage as well, not to mention his overall state is bad. He hung in there, we thought we would lose him but- he pulled through."

Shigure smiled and said. "I knew the kid would pull through. See? I told you he would make it didn't I?" he said in a accepting voice.

"He could die at anytime you know- It's only time now that he will pass." Ayame said, feeling hope was still far from near.

"We will not stand to hear such talk Ayame. Hatori's voice now harsh. Now If you look at Yuki you could see he is in safe hands and will live. It will take time for him to recover, but he will be up in no time." He said ending his voice in a caring matter.

The three stood there in silence looking at Yuki who layed on the bed. Only the beeping of the machines and the little drops of fluid going into Yuki's arm sounded throughout the room. "Shigure?" Ayame said in a quiet voice looking at Yuki's sleeping face.

"Yes?" Shigure replied, shocked by the silence broken by the one who was grieving the most.

"What is Yuki's favorite treat right now?"

Shigure looked perplexed but shrugged and replied. "Ummm- I know he really likes Chocolate Carmel Drops… They are like a chocolate gumdrop looking things with caramel inside, about this big." He opened his thumb and fore finger as wide as they could go. "I don't know why he likes those things…" Ayame gave a small smile.

"I think I will go out and get some for Yuki. It's hard to enjoy yourself in such a place like this, besides- It might hopefully bring us just a little closer together.

Hatori gave a small smile and nodded. "But let's eat first." Hatori replied.

"But-" Ayame began but was cute off abruptly.

"No, we will all eat together, than you can go and get your treats for Yuki. I don't think he will be up for eating, even if we told him to." Hatori stated.

The three friends ate silently in Yuki's room. Shigure and Hatori both began to see Ayame becoming happier. It seemed the more he thought of giving Yuki the treat, and being by his side; the more positive and sparky he became to be. This pleased Hatori and Shigure greatly, seeing their friend down and not overly happy was hard to see; especially sense they had known each other since they were kids.

Ayame had gone to the Store with Shigure who was happy again to see Ayame run like crazy trying to find the darn candy.

"Shigure! We have to find them for Yuki! Oh what if they ate them all!

Shigure laughed when Ayame thought that the bakery had ate all the Chocolate Carmel drops. "Come on I know were they are." He said laughing. Aya jumped happily and then paid for the dozen treats. The dog and snake then made there way back to the Hospital.

When the trio made there way to Yuki's room; they opened the door slowly and entered setting the chocolate treat on the counter and then sitting down to rest. Hatori then entered moments latter seeing the two managed to find there way up to the room without calling in a cluster panic. Hatori sat down and said. "So looks like you found them; good."

Soon Yuki then began to stir on his bed. The men looked at him and stood to great him. Shigure and Hatori stood on the left side of the bed whale Ayame stood on the right side. Yuki made a his hands into fists and started to slowly move his feet. Yuki moaned loudly and began to feel pain everywhere.

"Yuki? It's Hatori, can you open your eyes for me? Yuki? Yuki open your eyes."

Yuki opened his mouth to find it dry as it could be. Hatori grabbed a glass of water with a little sponge on a stick, and placed the sponge on Yuki's lips so to make them not so dry. Yuki opened his mouth and Hatori put the sponge on Yuki's dry tongue. Yuki sucked up the water and Hatori put a straw in his mouth so Yuki could drink the water more freely.

Yuki then opened up his eyes to find only one eye not covered and working. Yuki turned his head to Hatori's voice and watched the doctor with weak tired eyes.

"Hay Yuki, it's Shigure. You feeling alright?"

Yuki looked blankly at them and he turned his head slowly to look at his hand. Yuki picked up his hand and looked at the IV and bandages securing it. Yuki, turned his head to the right to see his brother's eyes wide with concern.

"Yuki?- it's- it's me- A-"

Yuki found sudden strength and lunged at his brother, with pear rage; not noticing any pain, his breathing mask then fell off of his face. Yuki's hands grabbed Ayame's hair and some of his shoulder. Caught of guard Ayame stood still. Shigure and Hatori were about to intervene when Aya held up his hand to signal them to stop.

The two men stood in shock as Yuki held his brothers hair and shoulder with such force. "YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!" Yuki yelled in his brothers face.

"Yuki- Yuki- calm down- look I'm-" Yuki yanked hard on his brothers hair causing him to scream. Aya held up his hand fast again to stop his friends from stopping Yuki.

"YOU WATCH ME AND PAY NO ATATION TO MY PAIN WHALE YOU GO ABOUT YOUR DAY HAPPY AS YOU CAN BE WITHOUT A FRAKEN WORRY!" Hatori and Shigure stood in udder shock.

Yuki took his hand off of his brother's shoulder and hair, and grabbed his neck. "YOU WILL KNOW ONLY LITTLE PAIN OF WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH!" Yuki started to choke Ayame. Aya let out panic gasps as Hatori and Shigure started trying to pry Yuki away from his brother.

"Yu-Yuki! Y-ki –" Aya gasped staring to lose all breath.

"YUKI LET GO OF HIM" Hatori yelled at his cousin in great distress.

"YUKI HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! LET GO OF AYAMIE NOW!" Shigure screamed.

Male doctors and nurses herd the commotion and ran in and assisted in trying to break Yuki's grip off of his brother. Yuki's hands were pride off of Aya's neck and pined to the bed. Yuki screamed tossing his head to his side and moving the middle part of his stomach; causing to break some of the delicate stiches in his stomach from the surgery. Ayame fell to the floor holding his neck, gasping for breath looking up at his distraught little brother. Yuki's eyes started to fill with tears. "Hold on." Hatori said, as he grabbed a needle and stuck it in Yuki's shoulder. Almost at once Yuki started to calm down gasping for breath. The Doctors and nurses started to ease their hold till they could finally let go. Yuki moaned and his eyes fell completely shut into a deep sleep.

Shigure ran and kneeled down too his friend. "Aya! You alright?! Aya sat pulling his legs to his chest and his head on his knees crying desperately. The doctors kneeled down near him, but Shigure held up his hand and shook his head no. The doctors nodded and took Yuki back into surgery to fix up the stiches. Hatori took a deep breath and kneeled down to Aya as well. "Aya…... Aya- look at me." Hatori said in a quiet calm voice. Ayame buried his face more in his knees and sobbed shaking his head no.

"Aya, I will say you weren't there for him when he was young, but the pain he felt also was from another pain…. He was mixing up emotions of you and Akito- You-"

Ayame cut off Hatori and said sobbing. "Leave- leave me….. I don't want to be here anymore I-" He gasped for breathe as Hatori rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"No Ayame I can't do that. Now I want you to listen to what I have to say, when I am done you can speak; but right now I want you to lesson to me ok?" Ayame nodded the best he could with his head in his knees. Hatori cleared his throat and said calmly, "I am going to have Shigure go back to his house and gather some of Yuki's things. He will contact Kyo and Tohru that Yuki isn't feeling well and we'll tell them not to tell "anyone" that Yuki is here. They will not visit Yuki right now either; You will stay here with Yuki over night." Ayame's head popped up looking at Hatori with a dumbstruck look on his face. He was about to speak when Hatori stopped him. "Shhhh I'm no done yet." Aya sighed now looking at Hatori with tears running down his face, lip quivering. "I will be here as well, to check up on you two from time to time. Doctors will come in at night to also see how Yuki is doing. You said yourself that you felt horrible not being a good big brother when Yuki was younger. Now is the best time to start and show him you are here all the way." Hatori smiled at his tearful friend.

Aya smiled and nodded, wiping his noise on his sleeve. "I'll get some of your stuff as well Aya." Shigure said giving his friend a hug. Aya stood up as well and blew his noise in a tissue. Hatori brought in a nice spare bed for his friend to sleep on, over by the window. Shigure left to gather some of Yuki's and Ayame's things, and not to soon after; Yuki was back in his room sound asleep. Only to keep him sedated for the time being.

So? It took me along time to write and fix so please no hate. Me no like hate... Hate not fun- not fun at all...

See you next chapter. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow or the next day.


	4. Here's Your Painful Wake Up Call

Alone with Yuki, Aya watches as his brother's chest rises and falls, with the machines matching his breathing pattern. He sighed and got cozy on his bed waiting for Shigure to return with some of his own stuff to sleep in. Fifteen minutes later, Yuki started tossing and turning in his sleep, moaning and mumbling words that were to dry and scratchy to make out. Aya went over to his brother and watched the heart monitor; his heart beats had gone up and Aya became worried. He looked back down at his little brother wondering what was going though his mind.

"Shhhhh Yuki, shhhhhh shh shhh. Breath in and out," he said in a quiet voice. He began to rub Yuki's head trying to calm him down a little more. "I'm here, Yuki, you're not alone anymore. And I will be here when you wake up." Yuki moaned in his sleep, starting to calm down. "Shhhhhhh, that's right. Calm down. I'll see you in the morning." He held Yuki's hand, holding his fingers and imagined holding his hand when Yuki used be small. "Night Yuki." He kissed Yuki's head and Yuki's blood pressure lowered; and his tossing and turning decreased.

Aya, being tired, put on his PJ's that Hatori handed him from Shigure. Aya smiled as he saw a note on the PJ's and read the note as he got into bed. It read:

I'm sorry about what you went through today with Yuki. Please, Aya, don't take it to heart. You are an amazing brother, whether you know it or not. And I will see you in the morning. Sleep well.

Love, Shigure and Hatori

P.S Don't forget to give Yuki the treats you got him. He will love you for it.

Morning came fast and Aya woke up with a happy stretch. Hatori was dozing in a chair next to Yuki's bed. Aya being Aya woke up Hatori. "Good morning sleepy head!" Hatori moaned and said. Ayame, this is why sleepovers never worked with you, you know that?" he said grumpily. Ayame gave a pout and Hatori sighed and said. "Fine Ayame. Good morning. Happy now?"

"YAY!" Aya cheered.

"Hush, Aya. Yuki is still asleep. He needs as much rest as he can get." Aya looked guilty and sat down on his own bed looking out the high window. Hatori ordered breakfast and the two friends talked about Yuki and what the doctors wanted him to, hopefully, do today.

"The doctors hope to get Yuki walking just a little, or at least get him to try. They put stronger stiches in so they won't break as easily; but he still needs to be careful," Hatori said simply.

"You think he can? Seems like he is too weak to even try." Aya said with a mouthful of food.

"Aya! Chew, swallow, then speak." Aya did as Hatori instructed and nodded. Aya looked at Yuki and smiled.

"He is strong- I see now more strong than maybe I ever thought. I hope to one day go for a walk with him. We don't even have to talk. We can just walk and be in our own thoughts."

"I hope that too, Aya," Hatori said, then took at bite of his food. Aya caught the remark and frowned. But smiled as he thought of walking with his brother on a nice sunny day.

Yuki woke up hearing voices and grunted. Hatori stood, walked to Yuki and placed a hand on Yuki's forehead.

"Yuki? Take your time, don't move too much. You suffered much. Can you open your eyes?" Yuki opened his eyes to find one was covered. Hatori put his index finger to his own lips and said, "Shhhh, I'll get some water for you, and then try to talk." He put some water in a clean glass, put a straw in it, and held the cup for Yuki to drink. Yuki drank down the water greatly and let his head fall back on the pillow.

"H- Hatori? How-?" Yuki said in a tired voice.

"You were lying in your garden in the mud, Yuki. You almost died. Thank c and your brother, Ayame, for saving your life." Yuki's one working eye widened and he tried to sit up in a more comfortable position.

"Stop, let me get some help so you don't hurt yourself and hurt your stiches." Yuki lay still watching Hatori. Yuki then herd another voice in the room and saw his brother walk to the end of the bed. Yuki looked down, ashamed that his brother was seeing him like this.

"I'll help Yuki if he doesn't mind," Aya said, looking at Hatori, and then at Yuki. Yuki said nothing, still looking down and not moving his gaze from his hand.

"Thank you, Ayame, but we need some more people too, to give more support. But, yes, your help will be needed."

Hatori called in the male nurses and they began to move Yuki to a more comfortable position. Hatori and Ayame moved Yuki's arms and held his upper body while the male nurses moved his upper and lower legs. Yuki groaned and they set him down gently. Yuki's face was scrunched up tight in pain, when he felt the pain ease, he relaxed.

"How you feeling over all?" a nurse asked. The nurse lifted some of Yuki's bandages and gently touched a scar on the side of his stomach. This caused Yuki to tilt his head back and scream. Hatori and Ayame grabbed his arms and held him as he screamed loudly trying to fight to stop the nurse from touching his scars. The nurse placed the bandage back on and said, "Yuki, I'm done, calm down. I'm done. Look, I'm not touching you." He grabbed a breathing mask when he heard Yuki start to wheeze. Yuki started to calm down and Hatori and Ayame let go.

Yuki bowed his head and used his left hand to cover his face in embarrassment. "Are hungry, Yuki?" another nurse asked. Yuki nodded, still covering his face. We are going to give you some small, snack sized food that we think will be good with your stomach. All the nurses left and Hatori and Ayame looked down at him. Yuki took off his breathing mask and rested it on the bed. An awkward silence came in the room and Yuki looked up at Hatori; Yuki gave him a heart aching look of **why?** And Hatori said,

"They should bring the food soon. In the mean time, tell us, what is the last thing you remember about how you ended up here. Do you know?"

Yuki thought for a moment and looked down at the blanket covering his lower half and said. "I was running - running to the house - and pain was taking over my body, I knew I wasn't going to make it so I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't breath and I fell, trying to crawl. Then everything went blurry and then black. That is the last thing I remember….." He looked over at Ayame and looked into his eyes. He turned away, his hair covering is face.

"Yuki?" Aya said in a kind voice. "Please don't be ashamed. Please, I'm here for you. I'm your brother and…" He was cut off by Yuki, who said, "Guys- could I have some time alone? Please?" The men nodded and walked out the door to hear Yuki starting to cry.

They stood there for a moment and walked to a private room where Hatori and other doctors went on breaks.

Hatori sighed and said, "He is going though a very hard time. A time no one should have to face, at least not at this age." Aya sat there thinking of Yuki when he was young. **He was so tiny, so small…and the day he came to me for help I pushed him away; now he's doing the same to me. **After forty minutes,Aya stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Don't do it Aya, it will only make things harder."

"I know- but we are going to make it though."

While going back to Yuki's room, Shigure was walking to the break room as well.

"Hi, Aya, how's Yuki?" Aya gave him a sad look and continued walking into Yuki's room. By the time Aya went in, Yuki had stopped crying and was staring up at the celling.

"Yuki? Can I come in?"

"Come in Ayame,"

Ayame sat next to Yuki. But right as he was about to talk with Yuki, Yuki's food was brought in on a tray.

"Enjoy, tell us if you start to feel sick or not well," a nurse said. Yuki looked over at Aya and wondered what he was thinking.

"Go on and eat, I already ate." Yuki took a bite of yellow Jell-O. "Ymmm," Yuki said happily. He looked at Aya and said, "I have never had yellow Jell-O before…." Aya smiled and said, "I know; it is good. I remember my first time eating it too." Yuki smiled and continue to eat. That was until he got to the tuna. He started to gag. Aya grabbed a little bucket and held Yuki's hair while he threw up. Yuki stopped and Aya called Hatori. Hatori quickly came in, as did Shigure; and to their surprise, Aya was holding Yuki's hair while he threw up. Aya looked up at his friends with a sigh. This was all out - going to be a hard experience.

_**Thank you again for reading. Sorry it took so long to post this… Plz comment. I would mean the world to me. "The World." Injoy! Till next chapter!**


	5. Aya's Watching Pain

**Ok I want to say sorry for how late this is... I couldn't log into the website and I feel very bad for making people wait. now you enjoy this fun chapter! **

Yuki sighed as he laid back looking at his family. He then realized he called them family, and the crazy thing was - they were. The ones that loved and put up with him, yes, even his brother was family. Yuki smiled and sighed.

"Hatori?" Yuki ask.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"Could one of you please bring me my school work from the house? I really don't want to fall behind….you know?..."

The three men smiled. "Already done, Yuki," Shigure said with a smile. "While getting your stuff, I got your homework and some new stuff from the school. It's all here when you need it." Yuki's face was shocked. The men chuckled and Shigure ruffled Yuki's hair. Yuki's face became unamused but took there overly happy actions, and went along with what they talked about.

Shigure went back home, doing work on his new book, while Hatori went to his home office to take care of sick family members. Leaving Aya to sit and keep watch over Yuki. Aya sat in a chair reading over a fashion magazine to get inspiration for his new fashion line. He scratched his ideas on paper with a smile and then started on another idea that popped into his mind. Yuki sat in his bed doing math homework, often letting his mind wander to the pills on the counter; but dismissed the thoughts and went back to his work.

Finding he was having trouble understanding his math homework, Yuki put down his pencil and looked over at his brother working. Yuki found himself entertained watching his brother's mind and face change with each line he drew on the paper. Not wanting to disturb his brother, he continued to watch, wondering what wild outfits he was drawing. Aya stopped and laid back, resting his hand. He turned his head, finding Yuki watching him, and chuckled.

"How you doing, Yuki? You have been quiet for quite a long time now, you know."

Yuki blush slightly. "I was just having a hard, umm- hard time understanding…the math problems I have to do. So when I looked over at you, I got caught up in your fashion expressions …" Aya laughed.

"Yes. I know I tend to make weird faces when I think of something good to draw, you know." Yuki nodded in agreement with a very small smile, showing that indeed, it couldn't have been more true than that.

"You want me to help you with the math?" Aya questioned. Yuki gave a not-so-sure look and thought for a moment. Aya waited patiently watching Yuki contemplate the idea. Yuki nodded embarrassed.

Aya stood up, walked over to Yuki's bed, picked up the paper and looked in the book.

"You're here, right?" he said saying trying to figure out what Yuki was having trouble with. Yuki nodded, and Aya read and read and finally found what the trouble was.

"OK. See where you multiplied these numbers? You have to then add them to these too and then find what this means. OK, let me show you."

Ayame took a blank piece of paper from Yuki's notebook and showed some simple ways to figure out how to do the problem. Step by step, by step. Yuki was blown away with how his brother was able to write all this down in such a nice, orderly way.

"Here, try the first three problems and I'll see if there're right." Yuki looked at the paper and took his time with the problems.

"Here," Yuki said, handing the paper to his brother.

Aya looked over the paper and looked at Yuki happily.

"Good job! Keep going! Ask if you have any more questions. You got that really fast, it took me a long time to get that kind of math." Yuki felt pride when he herd his brother praise him in such away. **Praise…from him…**Yuki felt a little happy that he and his brother were getting along and not fighting for once.

Four hours later, Yuki was done with all of his work, with the help from his brother. Yuki sighed and closed his eyes; too soon, he woke up to three men talking about something-something Yuki knew they would never talk about to his face.

"Yuki is strong- but we can't leave him alone."

"I agree but he is doing so well, why can't he just-"

"No, his body can't take anymore, he is in worse shape than you think, he is not to leave this place, he is still too weak..."

"How will he take not being free? Surely you don't expect him to-"

"Yes, yes Shigure I believe he is in danger. We can't let him out of our sight," Hatori said in a grave tone. Yuki then started coughing hard, causing the men to rush to his side.

Yuki started to uncontrollably cough. A little blood came up, causing little drops to hit his chest. Shigure helped Yuki lean over, so Yuki wouldn't choke on his own blood. Yuki stopped coughing, but kept his position. Shigure rubbed his back and watched his little cousin bent over in pain.

"Yuki, breathe in and out," Shigure said, but what Shigure got in reply was his hand swatted away, and a glare from his young cousin.

"I don't need your help or pity," Yuki said in a harsh voice, which made Shigure back away. Yuki looked down again and everyone in the room knew he felt bad for what he just said. Yuki swallowed and said quietly, "Can I try to walk? I hate this bed…"

The men's eyes widened but they nodded. They called in some male nurses and they disconnected the IV and the suckers on Yuki's chest. The nurses put a robe on Yuki, and let Hatori and Ayame help Yuki slowly off the bed and support him. Yuki gritted his teeth and thinking **this really wasn't such a good idea**. "OWWWW OWW OW OWWW OWWOW!" Yuki started to fall back, but was supported by his cousin, and brother.

"You can do this, Yuki." Aya said, hoping his brother would try to continue to walk. Shigure wheeled in a wheel chair so when Yuki got to a certain point in walking, he could sit down.

"Yuki, look; just walk to the chair and you will be done. It's not far, just take…" but Hatori was cut off by Yuki's loud scream.

"STOP, STOP, STOP! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!"

"No, Yuki, you have to start walking anyway. I know you will pull through. Come on, just one more small step," Hatori said encouraging him as well.

Yuki's jaw started to shake as he gripped Hatori's and Ayame hand's. "I- I- I CAN'T!" and Yuki's legs gave out and he let himself fall to the floor. Ayame and Hatori; along with the male nurses standing close caught him and gently let his body touch the floor. Yuki put his hand to his face covering his quivering mouth and tears falling from his face.

"Hay, hay, you can try again latter. How about we try tomorrow? Or how about after lunch or a little latter than that?" A kind nurse said trying to make Yuki feel better. "It's really hard to walk after surgery, don't feel bad."

But this only made Yuki feel worse and let some of his choked up sobs out, still covering his face, with now two hands. Another nurse looked at Hatori and said. "I'll stay with him, It might be best if you guys leave for the moment." Hatori nodded in agreement and stood up while other nurses got Yuki into a bed. Aya just watched with heavy heart as his brother covered his face in shame of his family seeing him like this.

Aya knowing what he was about to do would probably cause forever hate from his brother, stood next to him and gave a very quick hug, and then let go. Aya then walked out not seeing his brothers face look up and watching him leave. Aya's hair was the last time that night that he saw his brother. The nurses hooked up the IV and the suckers back to Yuki's chest as he cried.

I don't know why the last P is bigger font but oh well... Plz tell me what you think. Please...?


	6. Painful Food

Once again Yuki woke up in the same bed, same room, and same old pain. Yuki thought to himself. I have to get out of this room….. I can't take it anymore. Wait- Aya- the others, I can't let them see me after what happened yesterday! Oh why did I have to fall and cry?! Uggg why- Yuki looked over at the pills sitting on the counter. Yuki moved his body slowly, scooting to the edge of the bed trying to get to the pills. And after 35 minutes he was weakly standing; his feet on the ground. He found this greatly painful and stood still, also finding he couldn't move any further anyway. Seeing how he was hooked up to machines and all. He cursed himself and looked longingly at the pills on the counter. Yuki couldn't take his eyes off of them, those little things were his ticket out of here, and he knew if he got to them in time, there would be no way of turning back. Yuki then herd the door open and found a nurse carrying in some medicine, and some vials to take some blood. The nurse, right has he saw Yuki dropped the tray and ran to his side.

"Son what are you doing! Get back in the bed!" Yuki stood there his head lowered and not daring to move. Hatori, Ayame and Shigure, hearing the loud bang looked out of the break room. Finding it came from Yuki's room they all ran; too shockingly find Yuki standing up all on his own, not desiring to get back in bed at all.

"Yuki your up and standing are you?" Shigure said with a smiling face.

"I want out of this room- I hate it here." Yuki said flatly

"Well lets get you unhooked then, and into a wheel chair." The nurse said, and called for help, which too Yuki was greatly annoyed.

Yuki was unhooked from the machines and was placed in a wheel chair. Yuki let out a sigh as the nurse that found him standing up; put a blanket on his lap to keep him warm and to hid the bladder tube that kept his body from working extra hard.

Aya looked at Yuki and said. "Can I wheel you around for a bit?"

"Whatever, just don't go flying through the halls happy and wheeling me down a hill." Shigure laughed at Yuki's flat statement.

"As long as you do that Aya, I think you could wheel Yuki around for a bit." Hatori said with a under standing smile. Aya returned the smile, and backed up The wheel chair and started pushing Yuki down the hall.

"OH, no hold on Yuki I forgot something!" Aya put on the wheel break and went back in the room and grabbed a brown paper bag. Yuki was quiet much of the time, not saying a thing. "You enjoying yourself Yuki?" Aya said happily. There was no response, so Aya desisted to stop the talking altogether.

Aya pushed Yuki outside to a nice clean area under a tree. Putting the breaks on the wheel chair, Aya then sat up agents the tree looking up the sky. Yuki was surprised by his brother's actions but was silent as well looking up at the clouds. Aya smiled and grabbed the brown paper bag and reached inside. Yuki watched closely wondering what his brother had in store for him. Aya pulled out a plate and a napkin and put it on Yuki's lap. Yuki watched closely and his eyes widened when he saw his brother pulled out a Chocolate Carmel Gumdrop. Aya gave it to Yuki and sat back again agents the tree.

Yuki's hand shook as he touched the treat. "Th- thank you Ayame….."

"Your welcome Yuki, enjoy." Yuki took a bite of the treat and ate it in silence. Watching his brother looking around at the soundings.

"Ayame? "Could you-"

"Yes?" Aya said trying to hold back his happiness.

"Thanks- thanks for being here….."

"You're my brother Yuki, and I love you. You might not relies, but there are people out there who love you, just don't forget it ok?"

Yuki started to feel ashamed of himself. Here he wanted to take the pills not feeling like he could go on anymore, but then as his brother spoke; he felt the most loved he had ever felt before.

"How- How did you find me?" Yuki spoke with in a quiet voice. Aya sighed and thought how he would answer the question.

"Well- I had gone to Shigure's to see how everyone was doing, paying a visit if you will." Yuki was wondering were his brother was going with the story. "You were gone for along time and Shigure suggested going to your base. When we got there we found your body lying in mud- - - not really breathing… we ran to you and pulled you out prying you were still with us."

Yuki started to feel ashamed for asking the question, seeing his brother's pained face remembering what he had seen. **His little brother barley hanging to life. **Aya griped his hands into fits, trying to fight some tears.

"We called Hatori, and he hurried to **you**, Shigure, gave you CPR while I held your hand a-"

"WHAT! Yuki said in a completely discussed, horror voice. YOUR TELLING ME THAT PERV PUT HIS LIPS ON MINE!? OH WHY DIDN'T YOU – Yuki felt himself gag, Aya chuckled and handed Yuki the empty brown bag. Yuki threw up greatly while Aya, watched his discussed brother. **"The thought must have pretty bad to make him throw up" **he said amused in his own thoughts.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT!" Yuki continued to be angry what Shigure saved his life.

Aya starting to find himself getting angered stayed silent and waited for his brother to stop with ***whys*** so he could continue what Yuki, wanted to know. Yuki calmed down and waited for Aya to continue.

"Hatori came and had to shock you back to life- Yuki- you don't know how hard that was to watch- your body-" Aya was about to start to cry when Yuki spoke up.

"Thanks Ayame, Think we could walk a little more?" Yuki tried to change the scene so his brother wouldn't start to cry in front of him.

Aya stood up and went up to Yuki, and took the barf bag and threw it away and continued to wheel him around. Yuki touched his eye patch trying to get the gel glue off, which secured his eye.

"Stop Yuki, keep it on."

"I don't want it on-"

"Keep it on" Ayame said in a stern voice.

Yuki had never herd his brother's voice sound so serious; but Yuki continued to push his brother's buttons. Yuki found a small gap where the gel glue was loose and tried to pull the patch off. Ayame stopped the wheel chair and placed his hand over Yuki's covered eye. "Don't you dare try to remove it."

"You have no say in the matter Ayame-"

"I have all say Yuki, and if I say don't take it off, you don't take it off." Ayame found himself beginning to sound harsh with the way Yuki was speaking back to him.

"You can't enforce here, so there's nothing you can do." Yuki said in a smug voice.

"Oh Yuki, yes I can, I believe you have a scheduled sponge bath today, and if you don't listen to me, I will help you do it." Aya said smugly as well. "So you better do as I say."

Yuki's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Yep I would, happy brother bonding!" Aya said happily.

Yuki knew Shigure and Hatori would be with him all the way so Yuki sat in the chair quiet the whole ride, that was until his stomach started to hurt. Yuki moaned in pain hunched over. Aya stopped and went by Yuki's side.

"I- I don't feel well…" Yuki said with his teeth grinding.

"Let's get you back to the room, Hatori will know I bet what's wrong."

When they came back Doctors and nurses crowed into the room talking to the two cousins who looked greatly worried. When they saw the two brothers, the doctors ran to Yuki who was in pain.

"Where were you!" A doctor said snapping angrily at Yuki, and his brother.

"I was outside, so back off." Yuki said harshly to the Doctor.

"Yuki." Hatori said in an angrier tone.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Aya said worried that Yuki was in great trouble.

"We had no contact with you that's what!" A nurse scolded the now embarrassed snake. We need to get blood, give him more IV fluid, cheek the scars and see if they are still intact, get him a sponge bath, the works! You can't just take him out for as long as you wish!" Aya backed up letting the doctors get to Yuki.

"Hands off!" Yuki said hitting one of the doctors arms. Covering his stomach

"YUKI" Hatori, again scolded Yuki. Yuki hunched over in pain not wanting the doctors to put him back in bed. The doctors seeing this took a look at Yuki's chart. They went over everything and then it hit them.

"Yuki, did you have anything to eat while you were outside?" Yuki nodded. "What did you have?"

Yuki groaned and said in pain; I had a Chocolate Carmel Gumdrop…."

The doctors faces looked at him in udder shock. Shigure gave himself a hard face palm, as Hatori looked at Aya in disbelief. Aya shrunk back more not wanting to be yelled at anymore.

"Give him this." The doctor said to the nurse, and prescribed more pills for Yuki to take. Yuki was given the meds, and he took them greatly. A nurse took Yuki into the bathroom and started getting him ready for his sponge bath. Much to Yuki's dislike, he didn't try to fight with the nurses who came to help him. While Yuki was getting his sponge bath, Ayame got a long lecture of what he did wrong.

"Honestly Aya… what were you thinking?" Hatori said his arms were cost.

"I was thinking Yuki could use a little cheering up!"

"Aya, eating sugar makes the body and his insides work harder. I thought you would give him some in the room- I would have cut up little pieces, he can't have that- I mean he can't have much. I'm not angry at you Ayame, but I am disappointed." Aya bowed his head, then looked up remembering Yuki threw up.

"But Yuki threw up when we were outside. Wouldn't the pain, or the work on his stomach be less?" Aya said questioningly.

"Wait, wait wait, what?! Yuki threw up?" Shigure said alarmed.

"Yea…." Aya said not sure of what to say.

"Do you what caused this?" Hatori question opening up Yuki's medical chart.

"Yuki wanted to know how we found him- so when I told him Shigure gave him CPR, he kind of- threw up." He tried to hide his blushing smile. Shigure soon as hearing this burst out in udder laughter and fell over unable to contain himself. Hatori as well chuckled and Ayame joined the laughter as well.

Good friends even in hard times, shared in a good long over due laugh.


	7. Revealing More Pain

The bathroom door opened and the three nurses rolled out Yuki, who was now in a new hospital gown, only this time his chest covered. The nurses and he other three Zodiacs helped Yuki onto the bed who was a little numb from the drugs.

"Yuki, we need to take some blood ok? Then we will let you rest for a little bit OK?" Yuki nodded and let the nurse get to his IV and take the blood, filling up the vials. "OK done." He hooked up the IV with normal fluids and left with the other nurses. Yuki looked over at his cousins giving the **wondering what I should do look. **

"Here Yuki." Shigure said with a smile, handing Yuki a card from his school. Yuki looked at it and opened it. As be began to read he face became really pink and his brow lowered trying make out the words. Hatori nudged Shigure. Shigure looked at him, and Hatori moved his eyes to the blood pressure machine and back at Shigure a couple times. Shigure got the message and watched as Yuki's blood pressure started to go up. Shigure winked at Hatori as they watched Yuki, read the letter, while Ayame stood oblivious to the whole thing- but still watched his little brother read the letter. Yuki's face mouthed "Wh- why- what?" his face showed completely discussed, and his face became a very dark shade of red. His cousins on the other hand were smiling and smirking away as they watched Yuki continue read. Yuki put the letter in the envelop fast and took his blanket and put it over his head.

"What did it say Yuki!" Aya ran to the bed pushing Shigure and Hatori so hard, that they hit opposite walls. Yuki popped up from the covers trying to hide the letter. Aya found it, and held the letter up proudly. Yuki tried desperately to grab it, but Aya held it away.

"That's enough Ayame." Hatori said grabbing the letter and hitting Ayame hard on the head, he then went to Shigure and did the same thing.

"WHY YOU DO THAT HARI WHY WHY, WHY, WHY!" Shigure said waving his arms around franticly and anima tears flowing from his eyes.

"I know that you were thinking of reading this letter just as much as Ayame, and I have to discipline you both for that." Hatori said calmly.

Ayame and Shigure held each other sitting in a corner cowering in fear of Hatori. (Chibi amime style with blue background and wave lines/bubbles with the wall)

"Your letter will be in my brief case Yuki, you know I will not read your letter so not to worry." Hatori put the letter in a secret part of his bag and locked it. Yuki smiled, and then glared at his cousin and brother, who were now shaking, their heads hidden in each others shoulders.

"Hatori?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"Can I take off this patch on my eye?"

Hatori put his hand to his chin thinking for a moment, then nodded. Hatori wet a wash cloth and placed it on Yuki's eye to loosen the gel glue. "You want to take it off Yuki?" Hatori asked. Yuki nodded taking off the bandage slowly. The two cowering cosines stood up fast watching Yuki taking off the patch. Watching wide eyed they stood holding there breath, seeing some dark black and purple flesh sticking out from were Yuki slowly unstuck the bandage.

"Close your eye Yuki, I'll get the remaining of the gel off our eye." Hatori wiped all the gel off ,and all cousins stood wide eyed in udder horror looking at Yuki's eye. Hatori slowly gave Yuki the mirror for him to see how it looked. As Yuki looked at himself in the mirror, his hands began to shake greatly, and he slowly took his free hand to touch the swelled up black and purple blue eye; that was unable to even open.

Yuki's jaw shook smiling. And he started to laugh. All the other Zodiacs began to think the same thing. **He's lost it**. Yuki started to laugh harder still touching his eye and holding the mirror closer to see the horrible swelling skin. Yuki was now gasping for breath trying to talk.

"I- I –I'm alone! A- at- at last! – I'm free; free!" He started to gasp for air. Ayame and Shigure just glanced at each other only with there eyes and back at Yuki, who was having a mental breakdown. "I'm at-at peace, alone at last! F- fre-free" Yuki's voice shuddered, touching his eye.

"Yuki, breath ok? Breath, your-" But Hatori was cut off.

"They- lea- leave me alone now? Now- Fin- f a-a-a" Yuki started to laugh more.

Hatori stood by Yuki and put a hand on his shoulder and tilted Yuki's head up to his own. "Stop it Yuki, stop it now. Tell me what you are thinking, just breath in and out." Hatori then seeing Yuki, wouldn't calm down oh his own; turned away and put a mask on, and opened a locked cabinet. Hatori then put on two latex gloves, and put a gas substance on his right hand. Hatori placed his free hand on Yuki's head, and the gloved one covering Yuki's nose and mouth. Yuki tried to fight the smell but couldn't and started to calm down feeling dizzy.

Shigure and Ayame covered their mouths in disgust. "What is that smell?!" Shigure said in even more discussed.

"It's a calming gas, I just gave him a small amount, and technically I am authorized if I want to give you two any - I could." Hatori smiled under his mask. The two friends shrunk back to the corner. Hatori threw two masks over to them to keep the smell away from there noses.

"Ugggg why must this be so hard?" Aya said wining.

"Yuki has gone through much Ayame, It will do you well to understand that." Hatori said taking off the gloves and mask; and putting them in them in the proper trashcan.

"I mean why dose he keep having panic attacks and meltdowns? Surly-"

"He is now trying to fight back and not be weak, simply he is just not holding back, and the trauma he has gone though before coming here was pretty great."

Ayame sighed heavily. "It just seams just like we are getting close…. Everything falls apart…"

"You two will make it through." Shigure said waving his fan in his face.

Aya stood up and walked over to Yuki who was still awake, yet looked pretty brain dead. "You sure you didn't over ( ) on the gas Hari? He looks really brain-dead."

"Yes Ayame, I'm sure, that's what happens when you give that stuff to people." The he mumbled. "surprising how your already like that.."

"What"? Aya said hearing his friend mumble something.

Shigure chucked, hearing Hatori mumbling about Aya. "You know Aya, why don't you ask Yuki about a fun memory of him living at my house? Or something, I'm sure he would to tell you if you asked. Aya smiled and looked back at Yuki. But decided to wait till he was more responsive.

"Oh and you to watch what you two say, Yuki might not look like he is all there, but he can hear you- so watch you say in front of him. Wouldn't want to say something you would regret would you now Aya?"

Ayame hit his face with his hand knowing far to well that Yuki heard him call him brained dead- looking. Shigure laughed as Aya was trying to think of a way to convince Yuki, he was just brotherly joking.

As Yuki was starting to come back from the calming gas, he looked up at the clock finding it now 4:30 pm. "Ugggg- I'm so bored." Yuki said still looking at the clock.

"Want us to tell you how we feel?" Shigure said with the same attitude Yuki had just expressed."

"I don't remember asking you to stay Shigure." Yuki said flatly.

"By the looks of it, you do need me here." He said annoyed.

Yuki sat up fast about to get completely let Shigure have it, when Hatori hit Shigure up side the head. "OWWW WHY DO YOU KEEP HITTING ME!"

"Because your being an idiot that's why. And we are here for Yuki because we care, and want to be here for him.

Yuki sat back and took his bed remote and made his bed tip back a little. Yuki, not hearing his brother, looked around not seeing him.

"He's out Yuki." Hatori said reading the paper he picked up from hitting Shigure. The three cousins sat in the room in silence. For again another night-

**sorry I don't know the shortened spelling nickname for Hatori or Shigure…**


	8. Painful Leagths

Five days had passes and Yuki was still in the Hospital, Which for Yuki was pure torcher. Yuki wondered why his brother, and two cousins were still even here. Then he remembered Hatori say- **They were here because they cared about him, and wanted to be here.** Yuki sighed deeply and looked over at the three friends who were all reading. Hatori reading a medical book, Shigure reading his favorite authors book, and Ayame, reading – Yuki didn't know what his brother was reading. It had a book protector which made it impossible for anyone but the person reading the book to know what it was. Hatori looked up from his book to see Yuki watching them read.

Hatori put down his book and said. "Want to play Chess Yuki? I brought it case you were bored."

Yuki shrugged and said. "OK, why not?" Hatori reached into his bag and brought the portable chess board and set it on a table that could be set up near Yuki.

Hatori set up the chess board and gave Yuki the white peace's. "Ready when you are." Hatori said sitting down on the other side of the bed. Ayame and Shigure put down there book and pulled up there chars to watch the game. The game went on for 50 minutes until Yuki set the finale blow.

"Check mate." Yuki said smiling with his arms crossed. Ayame and Shigure stood up with there arms in the air. "YUKI WON!" they cheered together happily over and over again. Hatori looked at the board and sat back and chuckled.

"Good game Yuki, I must say it was a challenge to keep up with you indeed."

"My little brother did it!" Aya jumped up and down like a little kid.

Yuki then grabbed his water bottle and drank a great helping of it, and wiping his lips on his arm. Hatori's phone then went off letting a loud old fashion phone ringtone sound loudly in the small room.

"Hatori Sohma. Oh hi- yes- yes he is fine not to worry- yep all is well. Would you like to talk to him? OK here he is. Hatori handed his phone to Yuki, who took the phone not sure what to do.

"Hello?" Yuki said

"Hi Yuki, it'sTohru. How are you feeling?"

Oh hi Miss Honda, thank you; it's nice to here from you. How have you been?"

"Oh I am fine, I got back from the beach house with Uotani and Hanajima. It was very fun, I'm just sitting down waiting for Kyo to come down stairs from his shower. That's it. I will be making dinner soon though, sure wish you were here.

Yuki chuckled "And I wish I could eat some of your amazing food. Can't wait to get back to my own bed, and a good meal." Yuki said kindly. Ayame and Shigure both put there hands on there faces blushing. Yuki gave them both dirty looks hoping they would mind there own business.

"OH I will make it a meal, and maybe Shigure, when he comes by will bring the food back to your room!" Tohru said to happily.

"No, no, Miss Honda, please don't trouble yourself. I am fine with-" But he was interrupted.

"No Yuki you need a good meal to help make you better! That's what my mom always said, and I will do the same for you!"

"OK, Miss Honda, if that is what you wish." He said sweetly over the phone.

"OK and- oh Kyo is out of the shower, better start dinner, Bye Yuki, take care."

You to Miss Honda, Night.

"Night Yuki!" and they hung up the phone. Yuki hated when she would mention her mother, he knew she strived to remember her mother in everyway, and the made Yuki smile. He then brought Hatori's phone back to the home screen, and then handed it to him.

Hatori took his phone and put it in his lab pocket. "What did Tohru say?" he asked normally.

"She wants to make a home meal for me to eat here….."

"You sound upset about that, I thought you would be happy about that Yuki." Hatori said taking out his phone again to check the time. Before Yuki could Answer him, a nock sounded at the door and a beautiful girl nurse came in with a small cup of pills and some blood vials.

"Hi Yuki, how are you feeling? You look very well, much better than when you first came here, that's for sure." The Zodiacs stood in there tracks seeing a female in the room, hoping she would not get to close to Yuki. "You look a little worried Yuki, everything alright?" she said sticking a thermometer in his mouth and holding it in place. Yuki's face blushed and she took out the thermometer and gave a smile, writing down the numbers. "95.5, very good. Looks like I can take this pill out then. And she took out the extra pill from the others.

Shigure elbowed Hatori, giving him an anxious look. Hatori nodded and proceeded to try to get the female away from Yuki. "Miss, perhaps you are unaware but Yuki here is to only have male staff allowed in-" but he was rudely cut off.

"Doctor, just because I am a woman doesn't make me any less better than you, now if you excuse me, I'm going to tend to Yuki here." Shigure and Ayame took many steps back, challenging Hatori was not something to take lightly, and they knew if he could, his would pick her up and escort her right out of the room himself. But Hatori stood his ground and continued.

"It would do you well to hold your tongue, I am above you in this facility, and if may be, could get you fired from this place, or at least suspend you for a short time without pay." The other Zodiacs held there breath, as Hatori height towered over the small women.

The nurse gasped, but continued with her work getting the vials filled with blood.

"You have a threating tongue doctor Hatori, but I will continue to do my job of which I have worked hard for." The dog and snake knew she was trying too guilt Hatori, but it didn't faze him in the slightest. Hatori grabbed her wrist and looked down at the small women with dark eyes. She took back her wrist and turned her back to him, getting Yuki's IV tube ready to put fluids back in his arm.

"OK, open your mouth and say aww, she said putting a tongue compressor in Yuki's mouth shinning a light also. Hatori's face became red with anger, and even Yuki didn't like it.

Hatori grab her shoulders and spun her around holding her to the wall. Everyone's eyes went wide watching Hatori in silence.

"LET GO RIGHT NOW!" she screamed

"Then get out, and let me take care for Yuki. I am a patient man, but you are over that boundary. Get out! I will not say again." Hatori let go of the nurse, and she ran past Hatori and out of the room.

"Hari, that was-" Aya didn't know what to say.

"Had to be done, even if I didn't like it."

A cold shiver went down their spins and Hatori went to the tray that the nurse left behind. It had some fluid that needed to be injected into Yuki's arm. Hatori looked at the paper which said what it was, and what it was for. "Unbelievable, truly unbelievable!" Hatori said starting to lose his cool. Yuki leaned over to try to see what Hatori was reading.

"What are your reading Hatori?" Yuki asked

"This has the med that your allergic to, It is posted many times on your charts and yet- excuse me." Hatori stepped out with the chart and medication.

"That was greatly intense…" Shigure said awkwardly.

Yuki looked over at the side table next to him, he then looked away, not wanting his family to see his gaze at the pills.

Aya picked up his chair and moved it to the end of Yuki's bed. Yuki looked at him wonderingly. Yuki seeing his feet out kicked the covers over them fast.

"Why are you hiding your feet?" Aya asked with a disappointed look.

"Why are you down at my feet?" Yuki said, his voice becoming harsh and annoyed.

"I was just going to give you a foot rub…. Thought you would like it.." Aya said trying to show a small amount of kindness, trying not to go over board with emotion.

Yuki bit his lip and thought for a moment, then slowly revealed his feet. Aya smiled and as he was about to touch Yuki's feet, he gasped in shock. He saw cuts, and red scars all around Yuki's feet and ankles. Aya looked up at Yuki wordless, but Yuki just looked down at his hands not wanting to meet his brothers hurting gazing eyes. Aya looked over at his friend in bewilderment, and he simply gave a node. As Aya started to rub Yuki's feet, Yuki tents up, his toes curling in expecting pain, but only found just a relaxing movement his brother was giving him. Yuki relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Dose this feel good Yuki?" Aya asked.

"emmmm, yeaaaa a little lower please, that feels good…"

Aya smiled and continued for 10 minutes. The two cousins watched Yuki's face show a smile with closed eye lids, and a restful sighs every so often.

Yuki realized how long his brother was working on feet and said- Ayame, aren't you tired of this?" he said wondering what his brother was thinking.

"I'm happy if your happy Yuki, I'm just glad you are relaxing."

"How could I not? Were did you learn how to do this?"

" I had some time….. just natural I guess…."

"Well you sure are good at it. How-"

Yuki jolted forward covering his stomach gritting his teeth. Aya stopped and jumped up and was at Yuki's side in an instant.

"Yuki?! What's wrong!?" Aya said panicking. Shigure ran to Yuki's side watching Yuki hunch over in pain.

"GET HATORI!" Yuki screamed loudly. Shure ran to get Hatori, making sure not to run into any females while he was looking for his friend.

Yuki's face flushed with pink splotches and Yuki's eyes swelled; Yuki's eyes became bloodshot and found it was now starting to become hard to breath. Yuki's hands shook, and he himself found himself panicking. Yuki started to feel dizzy and he looked up at Ayame; seeing Ayame body swirling and fuzzy, Aya's voice started to sound like an echo to Yuki's ears. Hatori burst in, almost running into the corner of the bed. Hatori went to Yuki's side and stated snapping his fingers fast in Yuki's face.

"YUKI! CAN YOU HEAR ME! YUKI RESPOND, RESPOND! YUKI!"

Hatori put his stethoscope to Yuki's chest to hear his heart. It was weak- to weak. Hatori strapped a breathing mask and injected a large needle into Yuki's side. Shigure watched in horror as his little cousin showed the great pain he felt the needle in his side. Hatori worked hard to get Yuki stable, and to Hatori's delight; managed to do so.

Hatori grabbed Yuki's other chart and to his complete horror was greatly over dosed with the other med he was greatly allergic to. Hatori's hand shook with rage. Yuki could have died, it was a miracle that Yuki was even still here. Hatori ran out and started yelling greatly at the doctors and nurses.

Yuki looked over at Shigure who looked all squiggly and fuzzy. Yuki stared hard at Shigure and stretched out his hand to touch the dog's head. Shigure moved closer so Yuki could touch him. Yuki's face turn confused when he found his own hand became fuzzy, and Shigure's head didn't feel weird at all.

"Yuki? You OK?" Shigure said seeing Yuki's face tern into complete confusion.

"Yu-you fuzzy- but- feel –no fine." Yuki shuddered trying to make his words make sense.

"Yuki, don't talk… your not well…" Ayame said trying to be assertive, yet gentle.

Hatori dragged in doctors and nurses' to see Yuki. The doctors and nurses looked at Yuki horrified. Yuki looked like he just went into shock, and was drugged up greatly.

"Hatori, please-" but the doctor was cut off.

"Do this again, and I will deal with you personally in a way you wouldn't believe. Do I make myself clear?!" Hatori said harshly to the staff. Aya and Shigure gulped. Knowing exactly what Hari was planning to do to them.

"Yes Hatori. Understood." All the staff nodded and Hatori dismissed them; and sat down with a thump in the arm chair. His head down, with his hand covering his face tiredly.

**ok don't know why the last thing is so much bigger but whatever... hope you like it and will R&R! Thanks so much for reading!**


	9. Painful Reminders

Yuki tossed and turned in his bed. "How can I be comfy in this bed? Uggg I just want to go home! I must be in really bad shape if I'm still here. And why do they still have to be here.?" Thought Yuki, his eyes adjusted to the dark room. Yuki looked at his night stand clock and it showed 3:14 AM. Yuki turned his back to his sleeping brother and Yuki started to let some held up tears fall from his eye. **I am in bad shape… I will never be free..** he thought. Letting out little crying gasps. Ayame stirred and opened his eyes and sat up abruptly, hearing little crying gasps coming from Yuki's bed. Yuki tried to calm a little but his thoughts got worse and he started crying a little louder. Aya sighed. He knew his little brother needed to be comforted, but knew if he tried to comport him, he would push away Yuki even more. Aya laid back down, and listened to Yuki cry for two hours; till Yuki finally cried himself back to sleep. Ayame on the other hand couldn't fall back asleep, and went down to get a cup of coffee, not caring if he looked bad, and his hair was messy.

Ayame sat alone sipping his coffee and rubbing his tried eyes. He knew Yuki was on the deep end; and Ayame knew that Yuki would completely lose it maybe in the next few days. The only thing Ayame could think of was how to keep Yuki safe, safe from himself- and Akito. Ayame finished his coffee, and headed back to the room. Yuki was still asleep, so Aya laid down on his bed and let his mind wander, trying hard not giving into sleep. Aya finding he was unsuccessful in not falling asleep, was waking up from sleeping, looked up to see Yuki flipping threw the channels of the TV on the wall, with the volume low.

"Morning Yuki—umm-" Yuki just stared off into space not paying attention at all.

Yuki kept flipping threw channels in a certain rhythm that Ayame found interesting. Ayame stood up and stretched with a long, loud yawn. Ayame walked over to Yuki who was still trying to ignore his brother.

"Look at me Yuki." Ayame said

"No." Yuki said simply.

"Fine." Ayame said annoyed and walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day.

Around 10:30 AM, Shigure came in with his normal smile and dog like cheer. "Hi Yuki! Shigure said. Your eye looks really good! It's fading-"

"I know, Shigure." Yuki said flatly, cutting of the dog from his happy greeting.

Shigure frowned and walked past Yuki to his chair and sat down, feeling he was still unwanted. Ayame came out still looking terrible, even after the shower, and his hair all fixed up.

"Wow Aya….. You look-" Shigure stopped knowing Ayame knew that he still looked horrible. Ayame went and sat on his bed; and put his hand to his face and moved his hand over his eye, and then to the side of his face worn out completely.

No words were said for along time. Nothing happened. Nothing seemed to be right. Yuki still flipped threw channels, and still had a spaced out look on his face. That was until Hatori came in with a tray that had a weird looking bottle, and a blue cloth. Hatori came in with no welcome from Yuki, or his other cousins. The dog, and snake gave sad looks; while Yuki just kept his *eye* on Hatori.

"Here Yuki, this might help with your eye, It's really calming, and smells really good. What do you think?"

Yuki looked away from Hatori and ignored him without any word or acknowledgement.

"Fine, be that way, I'll just put this on the counter till your willing to give it a chance." Yuki clenched his fists, still not looking at Hatori. Yuki turned off the TV and looked out into space, still not wanting to walk or even look at his family.

"Yuki, lets try walking again ok?" Hatori said walking toward Yuki. Yuki scoffed and looked turned his head away from Hatori.

"Yuki, your attitude is not acceptable, we have done nothing to upset you. We have been quiet and you sit here sitting in space and being rude to people who worry about you. Now you are going to try to walk. That's not up for debate." Hatori said in his professional tone.

Yuki looked at Hatori angry and took his fist and tried to punch Hatori. But Hatori just lifted his hand and caught Yuki's fist and brought his back to Yuki's side. Stop it Yuki, now do as I say, I know what's best for you. At that comment Yuki took his other fist and managed to hit Hatori right in his bad eye. Hatori stumbled back holding his eye in pain. The two cousins ran to Hatori to see if he was all right. "I'm fine- It's fine.. uggggg- ow—au ehg-"

At that moment Yuki yelled. "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW NOTHING! YOU THINK OF YOUR SELFS AND NO ONE ELSE! YOU HATE ME! YOU ALL JUST SIT HERE AND FEEL HAPPY THAT I'M-" A hard slap was placed on Yuki's face from his brother.

"STOP IT YUKI! WE ARE DOING WHAT WE CAN FOR YOU! SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND TAKE OUR KINDNESS! HOW IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU TO EXSEPT! YOU ARE A RAT YOU KNOW THAT!? YOU ARE A SLI- DESEVING- SCAVIGING RAT THAT HAS NO USE HERE! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT HATEING PEOPLE WHO DO THERE OWN THINGS, AND HAVE THEIR OWN LIVES! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M SORRY!? YOU LIVE IN THE PAST! DO YOU GET IT NOW!" Yuki began to sob as his brother yelled harsh, and full of anger, unable to control the tears running down his face.

"I-I- I LIVE- IN TH- THE PAST BECAUSE IT – IT- HAS NEVER CHANGE FROM ANYTHING! I'M STILL T- THE SAME-I HAVE NOTHI-NOTHING!-" Yuki covered his whole body with his blanket sobbing. Ayame froze. **"What did I just say…."** Ayame thought wildly. Aya couldn't hold back the tears as he ran out of the room sobbing. Unable to take what he just displayed to his brother. Hatori and Shigure stood wide eyed in bewilderment seeing the two brothers fight in such a way- that ended in udder chaos. Shigure tilted his head toward the door for Hatori to go to Ayame. Hatori nodded and went to find, and comfort his friend. Shigure pulled up a chair and sat next to the sobbing Yuki. Then desisted to sit on the bed by Yuki.

"Yuki? I'm here. Everything is- ok." He placed a loving hand on Yuki's back, and then hugged Yuki's covered; shaking body. Shigure uncovered Yuki from his blanket and petted Yuki's head. "Shhhhh Yuki, Shhhhh- I'm here, I'm here. Yuki felt Shigure's kindness and cried more. His mother and father never showed Yuki much love. In fact. They were ashamed of him. Yuki sat up and (lunged) at his cousin. Rapping his arms around him crying in Shigure's chest. Shigure gave Yuki a tight hug and said kindly. "Aya; he didn't mean to do that- He wasn't thinking clearly. You see Yuki-" Shigure sighed. "**No more excuses**." Shigure thought. "Yuki- I will tell you now that it was wrong for me- all of us- to not intervene more. We just lived in the story. The curse. The Curse is real, but Akito is not. He is not the leader anymore. Yuki? When this is all over. I promise, promise you will not be hurt anymore by Akito. And I –I am p- proud of you for doing what you did." Yuki cried harder, tightening his grip on Shigure's waist. "Even though you wouldn't tell us what happened, we knew that this was all from Akito. And this will never happen to you, or anybody else again. Do you understand?" Yuki nodded into Shigure's chest still crying.

"Now- with what just happened with Aya- I want you to know that he acted out of frustration and anger. Nothing he said was true Yuki- Only you do live in the past, because you have no choice. We all do Yuki, and Ayame here was just letting out what he also was going though. Please don't take Ayame's words to heart or thought. We are all a little on edge here. Let's just try to make the best of it here and make thing work out for the better. Let's just continue our stay here in peace- or just as much as we can. Shigure smiled and held Yuki up so they were eye to eye. Your strong, don't forget that. You are also a big part of our lives, and wouldn't want it any other way. Don't change OK? Be who you are, that's what we want to see. The smart, talented, strong handsome Yuki. Who can't cook." Yuki smiled and hugged Shigure, and started to calm down greatly. "So how about when Hatori comes back, you give the eye stuff a try?" Yuki gave a small smile and nodded. Blowing his nose into a tissue.

"Ayame? Ayame we need to talk." Hatori said sitting on the grass near the snake.

"Go awa- away Hi-Hatori. I don't want – I want to be alone right now."

"No you don't Ayame. You need me here. I am here."

"I-I-I hurt him so much- Why did I say- those horrible things- My- my brother- my- my little brother…."

"Aya… I want you to listen to me- OK? I want to tell you something….. Yuki is the core of pain, he fights back now not knowing when people love him, and not accepting that people love him. Aya, he wants a family. He wants to be held and be apart of something that he wants to be apart of. He wants to live beyond what life has chosen him to be. He wants a mom and dad that love him. Yuki wants to be apart of a family that doesn't look at him as a **rat**. He want's to have a girlfriend, wants to go to school dances, he wants to be himself without people trying to get his attention and without people looking up to him. Aya- he wants to be free."

Ayame looked at Hatori with now red eyes, tears falling down his face. "Wha- what? I knew he wanted- but- Yu-Yuki… What have I done…" Ayame's body shook.

"Ayame, he wants what ever person wants, what I'm saying is- is… When you love someone, you- you sometimes have to let them go. No matter how painful it is. W-weather you give them sp-space- or let them continue their life…. It sometimes takes time to let go of our own selfish wishes- to let someone else li-live-" Hatori felt him self start to tear up. Ayame looked at Hatori and hugged him. Hatori hugged Ayame back, letting his own tears fall from his eyes and onto his cheeks. They booth sat there, letting there tears fall from there eyes; sitting on the grass outside the hospital. Hatori let his tears flow from his eyes, and let Ayame see how hurt Hatori really was. "Don't make the same mistake I did Ayame, go to Yuki and- let him be loved. Don't let him go- You are so lucky to have a brother like Yuki- You never truly have to say goodbye. You two are apart of each other, in a way no one will ever be. Don't let the last of your lives apa-apart. You never know what you have till it's gone- or you chose not to believe it will ever go away. I don't want you to look back and see what could have been. I want you to – to-two be the part of our family to show us the curse – to show us we can love each other without pain, without having to hurt each other- to not love another.

"I- I can never have a family Ayame- I can never have kids- or a wife. None of us can… The children will never grow up truly dreaming of a family. You and Yuki- (Kissa or Hero) are the only siblings- too ever be truly apart of each other. Aya- please- please don't give up on Yuki, We will never let anything happen to him again- Akito will not harm him-them anymore. Ayame smiled and the two friends stood up drying their tears, and collecting themselves to go back to Yuki's room.

"Come one- no more waiting- now or never." Hatori said, knowing they both didn't want to comport Yuki just yet. Ayame nodded and walked next to Hatori; who then patted Ayame's shoulder, Ayame returned the pat on the shoulder, and they both walked back to the room together.

*High gasps* OH THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE! TEARS! TEARS! OH THE TEARS! Well I hoped you liked it and will comment on this chapter. And the others, the one before this and after incase you were wondering. Wow amazing right?! I'm really happy with this one. The next chapter will be really good. Till next time chow!


	10. Painful Words And Apologies

Yuki and Shigure were sitting down, both on the bed chatting sipping some apple juice the nurse had brought in. The two cousins were also looking at Shigure's phone at the pictures. Some Yuki wished he hadn't seen. Ayame and Hatori stood outside the door. Ayame took a deep breath, and nocked on the door, to hear Shigure call them in. Ayame turned the nob and walked in looking first at Yuki, and then walked to Yuki's bed and sat down. Ovisly wanting to apologies. "Yuki? I – I need to speak to you… please before-" but again Yuki cut off his brother, but with a shocking reply.

"Ayame- please let me speak first…" Yuki looked down at the sheets griping them, afraid of the apologizes he would make, and open up to his family. "Guys- I – I am ashamed for what I have done…. And I want to say sorry Hatori- for- for- punching you in the eye- and….. not appreciating how much yo-you care. You are the one that took care of me when I was sick, you were the one I turned to when Ak-Akito would hurt me…. And I know you all were worried about me. You guys care about me so much that you took me here as fast as you could to save my life- You Hatori were in the operating room- right by my side to see if I would make it through. I am grateful to have you in m-my life- You have helped me in more ways then one. You are an amazing person who has gone through so much pain, and you never should have had to go through that. Please forgive me…"

Hatori walked over to Yuki and gave him a hug. "I already have Yuki. I could never hate you, I might get angry, but never hate you." Yuki buried his head in Hatori shoulder like a small child; Yuki as well griped Hatori's coat trying not to cry. Hatori let some tears fall hugging Yuki close to him, Hatori felt truly happy, but hid it under his professional expression. He let go and went to dry his eyes before any could be seen.

"Shigure… I want to apologize greatly as well, you saved me – many a time and I never truly thanked you for that. You let me live in your house- and let me be- myself. Made it feel truly like home, In a funny- way- your kind of like my father/uncle type.. Even though you are my cousin. I am sorry for taking advantage of you- I know how much you care for me now. I see it in your smile, and you coming to see me- I really appreciate it….. So thank you…. And I hope you forgive me….."

Shigure smiled and gave a hug also to Yuki; who was still looking down at the sheets. Yuki's eyes widened when he was embraced with a strong, and yet gentle hug from the Dog on the Zodiac. "Yuki.. I already knew how you felt. But yes. I forgive you." Yuki smiled and lifted his head showing his face to his cosine showing a small smile. Shigure backed up near Hatori; which left the snake- Ayame. Hatori and Shigure looked at each other and quietly opened the door and left, without saying a word, Leaving Ayame and Yuki alone in the room. There was a long silence till Yuki finally spoke up.

Ayame… I don't know what to say…. All you have wanted was to be my brother. All I wanted was to be loved without giving you a far chance. I never excepted your love… and I regret that now… We are truly really different people… but-" Yuki started to show tears falling from his eyes and onto the covers of the bed. "Ayame- please give me another c- ch- chance…." Yuki started to cry. "I feel horrible to want to be loved- yet shun what came willingly to my side- I- I want to be brothers again! I want us to be a family! I want us to be able for us to meet without worrying about everything! I HATE MY LIFE! I WANT A FAMILY THAT ISN'T ABOUT THE PAST! I WANT- I WANT – I WANT US TO BE A FAMILY LIKE WE SHOULD!" Yuki didn't see, or hear Ayame crying as Yuki let out his pain and wishes. WHY DO I HAVE THIS PAIN! I HATE IT! I HATE MY LIFE! I-" Yuki was cut off by his brothers shaking arms hug him tightly. Ayame held his little brother not letting go.

"Stop- stop Please Yuki, please, please stop. I love you, and will be your brother. I know how hard it is not to be yourself. To not be able to feel free. But I am here now-" Ayame let his brother see his tears flow from his eyes. "PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP! DON'T TAKE YOUR LIFE AWAY FROM US! I WE LOVE YOU AND WILL BE HERE TILL THE END!" Yuki and Ayame held each other crying there eyes out on each others shoulders. They pulled away smiling, even though tears we flowing from there eyes. After all this time- they had finally made up. They dried there tears and talked about veruse things that happened in there lives from the past.

Shigure and Hatori latter came in with a surgical doctor and two nurses. The two brothers looked up wondering what the medical staff were doing in the room.

"Hi Yuki, I'm the surgical that operated on you." He held out his hand to shake with Yuki, Yuki awkwardly shock his hand back. "I have herd good things about the incisions on your stomach, but I would like to see for myself how they are doing, and get a (what prg get). I know that sounds odd, but we will be able to see if the incisions inside are still closed, and hopefully everything will look splendid.

He put on some rubber gloves and lowed Yuki's bed so it was flat. He then lifted Yuki's gown shirt and gently peeled off the bandages. "Looks good if I do say so myself." He said very pleased. He then gently places his fingers on the scar and pushed down slightly. Yuki let out a scream, causing the surgical to stop suddenly. Yuki, breath for me, ok? Ayame went to Yuki's side and to Yuki's surprise stood by him letting Yuki know he was there with him. This Yuki was grateful for. "Yuki, deep breaths OK? In and out, it wont do you any good to hold your breath, it will actually tense you up." He placed his hand again on Yuki's scar that was in the middle of his stomach. Yuki let out a scream trying his best to breath like the doctor had said. "Hmmm, here Yuki, lets try this." He took Yuki's hand and placed Yuki's hand over his own. "Now; guide my hand to your scars and you press down till it hurts to much."

Yuki, blushed in embarrassment but guided the doctors hands over the scars and pressed the gloved hand onto his flesh. "Can you push my hand a little more Yuki?" I can't really feel were I closed up." The doctor watched Yuki's face scrunch up in pain, like Yuki was about to scream. "OK, that's will do for now Yuki, lets do this scar next." Yuki continued to guild the doctors hand. "Alright Yuki, were done. Good job. I think I will order a cat scan though, You suffered pretty great… We just want to make sure your all ship shape before we let you go back home." He gave a smile and then looked at the chart. Yuki just laid there staring up at the ceiling not wanting to look at anybody. "Oh Yuki, I want you to try to walk today. Normally we don't have patients stay in bed for so long. So today we will have you walk to get your body back were it should be." He looked down at Yuki with a smile and helped get Yuki's bed to a sitting position. He then left, leaving an awkward silence in the room.

"He will pay greatly for this." Yuki said grabbing his water glass and taking a long drink.

"Uhhhhh" Shigure wasn't sure how to respond.

"Akito will pay greatly. That disgrace of a human being will be begging me to stop when we next met." Shigure gulped, trying to find the right words.

"Yuki, I believe you have taught Akito a lesion, let's not push more violence when there doesn't need to be any." Hatori said in a calm, yet stern voice.

"No Hatori, I will make him pay greatly, and this time when he starts crying- I won't ease down to pity." Ayame covered his mouth trying to hold his laughter, whale Hatori stood wide eyed. Shigure on the other hand jaw dropped and he stood in shock at Yuki. "You don't think I wouldn't make him cry?" Yuki questioned, his expression unmoved.

Ayame ran to the chair on Yuki's left side and sat down and leaning toward him bouncing. "Tell us! Tell us the story Yuki! Tell us how the fight went!" Ayame's bouncing continued as Yuki looked over at his other two cousins who still held at disbelieving look of horror to their faces.

"Well… Akito was yet again displeased with me… So- I told him he was no god- and lets just say things could have gone better…" Ayame stopped laughing, and all eyes were on Yuki. "Well… Long story short, Akito tried to stun me with splashing me with water and then trying to break a vase over my head." Shigure's body leaned back on the counter and his hand went up to his forehead in complete shock. "I dodged it, but…. Well- I pined Akito to the floor and-" Yuki smiled; his eyes casting there way up to the ceiling. "I- kind of; spit on his face…. And-"

"YOU DIDN'T!" Aya said loudly leaning more to Yuki. Hatori tried to hid his shocked smile while Shigure tried to speak, but no words could come out.

Yuki continued. "We wrestled for some time. kicking and hitting each other. I have to say…. Akito hits like a girl." Yuki stopped when he herd a surprising mild laugh slip Hatori's lips. Hatori held up his hand. I'm sorry Yuki, continue.

"Well, I thought at one point I was truly going to die by his hands…. He had grabbed my throat and I knew any move I made would only make him grip till my last breath slipped out. So when he was threating me, I kicked my leg up to hit is head, which thankfully for me caused him to let go. I was weak- and if it weren't for the maid….. Well; you know the rest." Yuki watched Shigure turn to face the wall and started hitting his head hard over and over again.

"HIGH FIVE BROTHER!" Aya said happily. Yuki smiled and gave his brother a well deserved high five. Aya snapped his figures at the end of the high five still smiling. "Yep, I still think Akito has gone off far too easily… Perhaps – what if-" Ayame was then grabbed by Shigure and was pulled off the chair, and they were both now on the floor roughhousing. Hatori sighed deeply and then intervened without saying a word. He separated Shigure from Ayame, and pushed Ayame into the bathroom and locked it. Then pushed Shigure to sit on Ayame's bed.

"What just happened?" Yuki asked looking around at his family members completely confused.

"Pay no attention Yuki. Just miscommunication here." Hatori said looking down at Shigure. Shigure slumped and pouted waiting to be called back to the conversation. "Yuki, I admire that you stood up for yourself. But please; Lets not cause more pain when there s no need." Hatori said grabbing the tray with the eye ointment.

"OK Hatori." Yuki said understandingly, and knowing Hatori was right."

"Want to try the ointment now?" Hatori said giving the bottle for Yuki to smell.

"That does smell good… OK, why not- If it will help me open it all the way, can't be to bad…"

Hatori smiled and instructed Yuki to close his eye. Hatori wiped the eye clean, and put the ointment on the lid, as well as the other black marks around the eye. "Try not to touch your eye. Let me know if it starts to burn or itch, the works." Yuki gave a small smile in return; and watched Hatori unlock the bathroom door and pointed to Ayame to sit on his bed. Ayame and Shigure sat slouched together uncomfortably not talking.

"Now, there is no need for what you did Shigure, and you need to watch your mouth Ayame-"

"Now what did I do Hatori!" Ayame said all flustered, with his arms crossed and a frown.

Hatori crossed his arms and raised his one noticeable Eyebrow. "I'll let you think for a little bit on that Ayame. Now, no more of this." Hatori pointed is finger back and forth over and over at he to men. He then turned around and disposed of his gloves again, and the cup of the remaining eye cream.

"Gosh dad, could you be any harder on the kids?" Yuki said in a smart-alec questioning tone.

"I know, I know. I am the one who breaks up the fights normally, and help out when they need advise. I go to them for advise and help- but I'm the brick wall when it comes to the two fighting." Hatori said in his still professional tone.

"They seem a little old to have to sit in the corner don't you think?" Yuki said still in wonder, how his brother and Shigure were even classified as adults.

"Hay, I don't make them say sorry do I? They can work out that part on there own."

"I just don't get why Shigure got mad about-" Yuki's eyes widened but Hatori cut off Yuki's thoughts.

"Tomorrow you will have a visitor Yuki, I just want to let you know." Hatori said classily.

"Who would that be?" Yuki asked. Watching Hatori drink his coffee.

"Your see who it is when it comes." Hatori said sipping his coffee again. Yuki sighed. Sometimes talking was to exhausting with Hatori.


	11. Remembering The Pasted Life

Yuki awoke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee, and opened his eye to see who was in the room. Hatori was reading the paper and drinking coffee alone. "Morning Hatori." Yuki said stretching.

Hatori put down his paper. "Morning Yuki, sleep well?"

"A little… I kept waking up and tossing and turning… But not too bad I guess…"

"Well that's not so bad- Oh, I forgot to tell you that this morning you will be getting another sponge bath.

Yuki, groaned. "Why?"

"Because your hair is greasy, and your starting to stick like Kyo when he don't soap up, that why." Hatori said simply, taking another sip of coffee with his glasses falling ever so slightly.

Hatori helped Yuki sit up, and put the bed try up for him. He then placed a muffin and a glass of juice of Yuki. Yuki smiled and ate his muffin. "So Hatori, are you going to tell me who's coming to see me today? Or are you going to have me wait till it get's here?" Yuki said with his mouth full.

"Nope, you will see soon. Finish your breakfast, and I'll call the nurses to get you ready for today."

"Where are the trio?" Yuki asked.

"They are out for a bite, and hopefully not causing to much trouble." Hatori smiled. Yuki finished his breakfast and looked at the clock. It was 8:00 AM. Hatori called the front desk for nurses. and the two cousins waited for them to come in.

"How's my eye look?" Yuki asked looking at Hatori in the eye.

"It looks very good, looking at it right now; I think it lost some of his dark color."

Yuki was about to reply to Hatori but was stopped by the door opening. Three nurses came in and greeted Yuki. Yuki sighed and let the three male nurses take him into the bathroom for his sponge bath. Yuki only hoped this time it wouldn't be so awkward, and they wouldn't try to talk to him while Yuki was getting cleaned up.

Forty minutes passed and the three nurses wheeled Yuki out and helped him in bed. Yuki's hair was completely dry, which smelled clean and fresh. The nurses got Yuki, into the bed and hooked him back up to the machines, then nurses left. Leaving Yuki alone in the room. Yuki sighed staring off into space. Thinking of how much his childhood was taken from him, even his life now he felt didn't mean much at all. **"What is the point of living when you can't be with someone you love and have a family?"** he thought. Small tears fell down his face, trying his best not to make his eyes red. Yuki, wiped his eyes and continued to wait for someone to come in the room.

A nock sounded at the door, and the door nob turned and the door opened reviling Hatori. Hatori knowing Yuki the best, and just knowing out right, knew Yuki had been crying. "Yuki?" Hatori said worried. Yuki wordlessly shook is head no and covering his eyes. Hatori knowing best not to speak at this time, sat down in the arm chair, and took his phone out and txted Yuki; and then put his phone down on the counter. Yuki herd his cell buzz on the nightstand and picked up the phone. **Breath Yuki, you don't have to speak or talk to me, or anyone. But just breath, and go head on.** Yuki put down his phone not looking, or responding to Hatori's message.

Another nock sounded at Yuki's door, and opened reviling Ayame and Shigure for once quietly entering. "Hay sleepy head." Aya said passing Yuki's bed and sitting down on his own bed.

"It's about time you had a bath. Shigure said teasing. You look way better now that your locks are comed and shinny." Shigure said this while taking a stand of hair and letting it go through his fingers tips. Yuki scoffed, but let the dog play with his hair.

"Shigure leave Yuki alone will you? Let him have some (dignity) without completely annoying him will you?" Hatori said pitying Yuki.

"But look how handsome he looks!" Shigure said blushing, still playing with Yuki's hair.

"I'm not jumping in to save you if Yuki snaps and hurts you. You bring this upon your self." Hatori said again, hoping the dog would stop pestering Yuki. Yet to no prevail.

Yuki getting really annoyed now, took his hand and grabbed Shigure's wrist and adding pressure. Yuki's gaze was straight, not looking at Shigure. Shigure collapsed on his knees in pain. "OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Yuki let go and sat back contempt with what he did.

"Told you Yuki would fight back." Hatori said. Shigure scooted toward Ayame on the bed; and Ayame held him in a over dramatic hug.

"Leave me alone." Yuki said, his voice cracked as he spoke.

Hatori glanced at the two hugging idiots, and gave a sign to stop. All was quite till Ayame stood up all happy. He dug through his bag and pulled out his wallet which contained some pictures. Ayame took out the pictures and showed it to Shigure. "Is that Yuki?" Shigure said in a happy surprised tone. Yuki's eyes widened and turned his head abruptly to his brother showing more pictures to Shigure that Yuki, could not see.

"What are you showing him Ayame?" Hatori stood up and walked over to Ayame who handed Hatori the pictures. Hatori smiled as the first picture showed Yuki as a new born, with his big brother smiling happily; holding Yuki for the first time. "That's a good picture of you two, I remember Yuki wouldn't stop crying; that's until you got to hold him. Hatori said still smiling looking at the next picture. Yuki mouth parted a little in shock, his face becoming a light shade of pink.

"I love this picture Hatori." Ayame pointed to the picture Hatori was holding. It showed Yuki only a few days old. Ayame was holding Yuki looking down smiling at the little baby who showed a joyous toothless smile. "Oh will you look here." Ayame pointed at the picture, in the background showed another picture of a school photo of the three friends. "That's an old picture my goodness" Ayame said, surprised of the picture in the background of the photo Hatori was holding.

Hatori laughed as the next on showed Yuki trying to hold a giant lollypop with color dye all over his face. Shigure was helping Yuki hold the thick stick so he could eat it better. "He's three there right?" Shigure said smiling, seeing how young both cousins look in the picture at the time.

"Yep." Aya replied "Oh Har'i, I have this picture of you two."

Hatori laughed remembering like it was yesterday when he looked at the picture. Hatori's hair was shorter, and he was smiling at Yuki who wanted many colorful bandages randomly placed all over his body. The picture showed Yuki full of joy as Hatori put a circular blue bandage on Yuki's face. "Oh Yuki, loved having me come over….. I would put a whole pack of bandages all over him, he wouldn't be happy till the whole box would be used." Hatori laughed more. "He once found my cell number and called to see if I would come over. He would also pretend to fall when we would talk on the phone, trying to make me come over. Of course I would, and I would find him by the door waiting for me, covered in purple marker; trying to make it look like burses."

Ayame and Shigure were laughing there heads off by this point. Yuki on the other hand didn't find it so funny. He frowned at them and Hatori brought the pictures for Yuki to see. Yuki's face became red as a cherry. He looked through the pictures not saying a word. Then when he was finished he turned and spoke to Ayame. "Why do you have these pictures Ayame?" Yuki said in a mild tone.

"They cheer me up when I'm down. Plus you were such a cute little baby you know!" Ayame moved his hands all around dramatically. Yuki sighed and handed the pictures to Hatori not saying a word, and stared at the wall ahead of him. Ayame cocked his head too the side. He hoped Yuki would show more emotion than that. Aya shrugged and put the pictures safely back in his bag.

Yuki's phone began to ring, Yuki surprised by this answered his phone. "Hello?" He then herd girls screaming on the other end. The phone floated shaking as he herd more fangirl screams.

"HI YUKI!" the fangirls yelled through the phone. Yuki almost dropped his phone but hung on tight.

"Hello lady's… how… how can I help yo-" Yuki was cut off by more screaming. Then on fangirl spoke up.

"Yuki! When will you be back?! We miss you! When will you be back in class?! Do you need anything?!" Yuki chuckled, he knew who's voice was on the other line.

"I'm not sure when I will be back Miss Coryomma. But I hope to be back soon. And no, I don't need anything. But thank you for asking. Yuki put on his gentleman voice and smiled. To his fear, he wondered if the fangirls sense it. By there now new fangirl screams, he knew the felt him smile over the phone. It indeed make Yuki shuddered. The three men smiled watching Yuki wow the ladies on the other end of the phone.

"Oh Yuki it's just terrible!" Yuki was caught off guard by the new voice and her tone, but listened. "Oh Yuki, our play organizer couldn't find a seamstress for our school carnival fundraiser!" Yuki didn't know why they were telling him this, but tried to calm them down.

"Look ladies I'm not – sure- wha-" Yuki stopped and turned his head slowly to his brother. Aya tilted his head wondering what Yuki was thinking. "I might have someone that can help you guys." Yuki said. His voice low. "Here he is…" Yuki held the phone out for his brother.

Ayame stood up and took the phone. "Hello?" Aya said wondering why Yuki handed him his phone.

"Hello?" Aya said again, he then held out the phone, hearing tons of fangirls on the other end. He then placed the phone back to his ear to hear what they were trying to say.

"Hi there, Yuki said you might be able to help us with making outfits for our play?" One girl said happily. Ayame's eyes widened looking at Yuki. Yuki shrugged and turned his head away from his brothers eyes. Ayame stood up dramatically spinning around really happy.

"Oh of course I can make you girls outfits! Oh I can see it now! We must schedule a day for all you beautiful ladies to come down to my shop and pick out fabric! Oh you all will look BEAUTIFUL!" The three Zodiacs looked at Aya wordless. The girls on the other end shrieked happily giving Ayame there thanks.

"Prince Yuki is so lucky to know you, tell him thank you! Bye!" Aya hung up as well smiling at Yuki.

"Prince Yuki?" Aya said chuckling handing Yuki back his phone.

"Shut up." Yuki said annoyed.

"I don't believe you told me that you were a prince- Yuki." Hatori said smiling. Making Yuki blush a deeper shade of red.

"Oh I surly hope Yuki comes to save me!" Shigure said teasing Yuki more. Yuki scoffed and turned his head away from them.

They sat there for a little while till Aya spoke up. "What time is he coming?" he said looking at the clock. A nock then sounded at the door.

"Right now Hatori said standing up getting the door. Hatori opened the door, reviling Kazuma Yuki's training master.

Yuki's eyes widened his mouth open. "M-mas-master?!"


	12. MasterPlease Let Me Leave

· "M-Master?!" Yuki said trying to get up and great his master politely. Kazuma smiled and walked to Yuki.

· "Don't exert yourself Yuki, you don't need to stand." Kazuma ruffled Yuki's hair giving him a smile. Yuki eyes were wide and watching every move Kazuma made, wondering how he was thinking of his student in such bad shape. **I-I have shamed him.. his best student hurt so badly- by someone who knew nothing about the art of fighting.** Yuki thought. Kazuma put two big bags on the counter and took out food, and then put the food in the small fridge. He then took out some paper and other stuff that belonged to Yuki. Kazuma turned around smiling to see Yuki's head cast down. His face hidden by his hair. Kazuma walked up to Yuki with a kind hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you Yuki, so head up and go head on." Kazuma said kindly.

Kazuma took his hand and held Yuki's chin so Yuki was eye to eye with his master. Yuki was only given a smile. Kazuma stood up straight and greeted his friends who he had not seen in quit a while. Yuki, watched feeling embarrassed that everyone in the room has now seen him in such a week state. "Before coming I went to see Kyo and Tohru. Tohru is truly a wonderful sole, she gave me some food to give to each of you. And not to mention she wouldn't let me leave without giving me some tea and a home made pastry." Kazuma laughed and continued to talk about how Tohru and Kyo were.

· "Yuki? Aren't you going to say anything?" Shigure said, questioning Yuki's silence. Hatori looked at Shigure and mouthed silently. "**No." **shaking his head.

Kazuma sat quietly, knowing Yuki felt uncomfortable with him here. "well I just came to say hi Yuki, and to see how you are. I best be going." Yuki felt a great deal of gilt, and wanted to cry; but held back the urge to.

Ayame not wanting Yuki's master, and his friend to go said. "Before you go, have a look at this cute little picture of Yuki." Aya said happily. Kazuma turned and back around and sat back down in his seat. Aya handed him a picture of Yuki holding the giant lollypop. Kazuma laughed looking at the picture for many seconds smiling. Yuki looked down at his open right hand. **That was a happy moment. Not a happy life….** Yuki said in his mind.

· "You were a cute little kid Yuki, did you see the picture?"

· "Yes." Yuki said in a whisper. Everyone looked at Yuki with saddend expressions. Yuki was still looking at his hand, moving his fingers back and forth.

· Kazuma went to Yuki's side and smiled at the sad Yuki. He was about to speak when Yuki spoke up. "Thanks for all your help master." Yuki didn't look up at his master, but continued to talk. "You helped me with a lot. And am thankful that you know us…" The words hit all the men hard as Yuki's voice was still in a saddened whisper. "You were like a dad to me. And I want to thank you…" Kazuma gave Yuki a welcoming hug.

· "Your welcome son." Kazuma said still hugging Yuki. Yuki's hand made a fist and he turned his head clenching his teach trying not to sob right in front of all the men. Tears started to roll down his face, that the four men hadn't seen yet.

· "I best be off." Kazuma said. Kazuma took in the clean sent of Yuki, and waved goodbye and left without a word. All eyes were on Yuki who was lightly shaking. Aya gave a saddened look, knowing Yuki was trying his best not to cry outright right there. Hatori put his finger to his lips and stood up. The two animals getting message stood and walked to the door. Hatori stayed behind and walked to Yuki. Disconnecting his IV and stopping the bladder tube, giving Yuki a little freedom. Yuki the whole time didn't look at Hatori. Hatori walked out of the room, and left Yuki to cry his eye out yet "again"

Yuki, tired of the bed. decided to try to walk without any help. Yuki slowly scooting of the bed, put all his weight on his feet and legs for the first time in days. Yuki stumbled, but caught himself. He tried to walk, but was only took a couple steps before falling on his stomach. Yuki started to cry harder. The pain of "it all" took his emotional level to a new state that had not gone that far. **I CAN'T EVEN WALK! WHY AM I STILL HERE!? WHY WAS MY WHOLE LIFE WASTED BEING THIS!? I'M ONLY A RAT!?** Yuki screamed in his mind.

It had been an hour till anyone had been to his room, far to long. Aya nocked and opened the door quietly. When Aya saw Yuki's body on the floor, he screamed in complete agony falling on his knees grasping onto the limp pale Yuki. Shigure and Hatori hearing Aya scream ran to Yuki's room.

Aya was on the floor by Yuki's body. Holding Yuki in his arms, burying Yuki's face to his chest; and Aya crying on Yuki's head loudly. Hatori and Shigure first seeing this stood in pure horror. Tears were flowing out of all there eyes now, looking at the pale Yuki. Hatori held Yuki's hand tight not letting go. Hatori then barely making himself calm, picked up the limp body of Yuki and placed him on the bed. Hatori hands shook wildly trying to help Yuki, but couldn't. Doctors hearing The sobbing ran in to try to comport the three crying men- at the sight of Yuki's limp body.

**Waaaaaaahhhhh oh the tears and the pain! I didn't even think of writing this down till I was typing! WHY HEART AND MIND WHY! I HATE YOU! HATE YOOOOOOUUUUUUU! Plz RxR. And tell me how you felt reading this chapter. Thanks.**


	13. Something New I Learned

The doctors just managed to save Yuki before his heart completely gave out, and vanished from this world. Yuki was in a new room, with big machines helping him breath, and providing water and a food substance for him to live. Yuki's hands were bound to the bed, as were his stomach and legs. Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame sat there in silence holding each others hands tightly. Yuki had little suckers attached to his bear chest, tracking his heart rate along with blood pressure, and tracking his vitals. A tub was placed in his neck.

"He was doing so well…" Ayame said in a whisper.

"Aya…." Hatori said back, not looking at Ayame.

"How was I so bind? Blind to see it was all an act?"

"Ayame, the bond you made with Yuki wasn't an act. But- but pretending that he was getting better was… We knew he was the verge, we did nothing… He hid how he really was behind his mask. He would have got up even if I hadn't disconnected him. I hoped to give him a little freedom with all the tubes- but I was wrong." Hatori said gravely.

Shigure looked at his side to see the picture of Yuki, trying to hold the giant lollypop, while Shigure was helping Yuki hold it. Shigure sighed and turned his head away from the picture. "We are the worst family ever." Shigure said with his head cast down. Ayame and Hatori looked up from the ground and looked at Shigure. "We live in fear, letting a fake god- Akito run this family. Ruining the lives that don't need to killed- and we let Yuki suffer alone. We let Akito hurt Yuki, and we all play apart. The curse doesn't help in the least." They all sighed in agreement and listened to the beeping of the machines.

"When will Yuki wake up?" Ayame asked.

"Not for some time…. We sedated him to sleep for along time. It's not like he could do anything even if we woke up anyway…. We could slowly stop the med so he could wake up though…"

"Would it be right to ask that?" Ayame said downcast.

"Not at all…. It has been six hours now." Hatori broke the held hands, and adjusted Yuki's med.

Many hours latter Yuki started to slowly wake up. All the men looked up startled by the muffled grown from Yuki. They watched Yuki, not wanting to overwhelm him with faces and movement. Yuki tried to move his arm, but found it restrained. Yuki started to panic, and began to moved his legs and torso; also finding them restrained. Hatori ran to Yuki's side ready to calm down the frightened patient. "YUKI STOP, I'M HERE YUKI, IT'S HATORI" Yuki was looking at Hatori with horror stricken eyes shaking. "Yuki, shhhhh. You have a tube in your thought, so don't talk ok? Your on life support, everything with be fine." Yuki thinking Hatori was Akito

Yuki thinking Hatori was Akito became enraged; not liking at all what Hatori had said, struggled again to break the bounds that held him to the bed. Yet with no prevail. Ayame and Shigure ran to the side of the bed were Hatori stood. Yuki's eyes instantly filled up with hate and rage. The men were all taken back with the sudden hate and anger from Yuki. Yuki tipped his head back gritting his teeth. He was struggling violently; causing his heart rate to go up greatly. Hatori grabbed Yuki's chin and held it firmly. "You will stop, and calm down right now." Hatori said in a firm and aggressive tone. At this remark, Yuki managed to come up with a huge amount of saliva and spit right in Hatori's face. Ayame and Shigure gave a gasp in surprise and covered their mouths; watching Hatori wipe off the saliva on his face. Hatori looked at Yuki, with great anger. Yuki gave a small smug smile. "Your done Yuki!" Hatori yelled and pulled a gag out of the upper cupboard and with struggle; attached it to Yuki. "I will sedate you again if you don't right this second calm down **right** now!" Yuki stopped and laid quietly on his back with still an anger look in his eyes, with his brow down. Still thinking it was Akito.

"Ummm Har'i.. you have some…" Aya pointed to his own side of his chin. Hatori wiped off the spit and slumped in a chair tired, covering his eyes adjusted.

"No one touch him." Hatori said still covering his eyes.

Ayame looked at Yuki with a sad face. Yuki looked his brother still frowning and started to move his hand making sighs. Aya watched Yuki's hand move fast. He looked at Yuki who was now had annoyed look on his face. Ayame backed up and walked to Hatori. "You OK?" Aya asked worried.

"Yea, yea I'm fine. It's just he's gone off the deep end." Hatori sighed. "He might be lost to us for along time though. I think he thought I was Akito….."

( much time has passed )

A doctor came in to see how Yuki was doing. He looked at the men who were sleeping clustered together, like a litter of puppy's trying to keep warm. The doctor smiled and looked over at Yuki. He jumped slightly when he saw Yuki give him a complete evil eye. He walked to Yuki with a questioning look of why he had a gag on. "I'm going to take out your neck tub Yuki, you wont be able to talk for a little bit, but we give you some tea and you will be talking in no time. He whispered so to not wake the men sleeping on Ayame's bed. He gave a smile that made Yuki relax. The doctor put the bed in a sitting position, and making Yuki comfy still restrained. He took off the gag and instructed Yuki to open his mouth. Yuki opened his mouth and after a moment, the doctor got the tube out. The doctor gave Yuki a mint and then left the room for a big blanket to put over the three sleeping men. He then made sure Yuki was restrained again and left. Yuki thought to himself. **One way or another, even if I have to break there trust, I will die. No matter how much it hurts the people I love.**

Yuki had fallen asleep sitting upright, but not at all getting any rest. Yuki was having a nightmare of his past, and the monitors caught it. The monitors went off loudly; causing the three men to sit upright fast simultaineously. Untangling from the blanket and stumbling to stand, they all ran to Yuki who was moving the best he could through the restraints. Yuki's face showed great distress and his head tossing itself to the side, his chest heaving greatly; tears about to overload onto his face. The heart monitor showed he was by far in stress. Ayame shook Yuki violently. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP YUKI!" Ayame screamed. Yuki's eyes opened wide and he let out a loud long screechy scream, tossing his head back. Yuki was throwing himself in complete panic, finding he was still restrained. The men undid his restates fast, causing Yuki to hunch over gasping and screaming in pain. "I'm here Yuki, I'm here." Shigure said kindly. Shigure held Yuki to the bed. "Yuki, it was a nightmare, just a nightmare. We are here, no need to be afraid anymore OK?" Shigure said trying to calm Yuki down. Yuki started to calm down and reached his hand to Shigure's arm and held tightly. A scared expression was still frozen on Yuki's face shaking.

"Yuki? You with us?" Yuki cast his eyes to Hatori, and shook his head no. Yuki tried to talk but all that came out was a painful cracking whisper. Yuki stopped in shock holding his through, his voice sounded nothing like he had ever herd before. He held his throat looking at Hatori shocked.

"The doctor must have took out the tube, not to worry Yuki." Hatori said with a small smile. Yuki nodded and laid back trying to relax.

"Yuki?" Ayame said wondering how Yuki was really feeling. "Can we get you anything?" Yuki looked at Ayame wondering how stupid he really was. **I can't talk, how does he really think I can tell him what I want?** Yuki thought. He gave Ayame a raised eyebrow and looked at Hatori. Yuki sat up and started to sigh language to Ayame. Ayame just stood there not understanding a thing, but was entranced in Yuki's hand movements.

"Yuki." Hatori said, getting Yuki's attention. Hatori started to sign to Yuki. Yuki smiled and signed. "**Can I have something for my sore throat?**"

"Of corurse you can, let me find something that you will like." Hatori said.

**Thanks**- Yuki stopped, didn't know how to sigh Hatori, So he spelled out the letters to his name and started over. **Thanks H.A.T.O.R.I**

"Your welcome Y.U.K.I" Hatori spelled back.

"How do you to know sigh language?" Shigure ask.

"I took it for fun in high school, and decided to learn more about it." Hatori replied.

"How does Yuki know?" Ayame ask.

Hatori looked at Yuki, signed to me and I'll tell them. Hatori said. Yuki began sighing to Hatori. "He says he got bored one day at home and got the idea of learning sigh language for fun."

"That's so cool!" Ayame said happily. He looked at Yuki, and Yuki sighed a new sigh. "What?" Aya said hoping his brother would make it easy for him to understand what he was trying to say.

Yuki pointed to his brother and sighed **Snake**. "Snake?" Aya said with hope that he got it. Yuki nodded with a smile. "Do Shigure!" Aya said happily like a little kid. Yuki sighed **dog** and then dragon with just letters. "Wow Yuki I didn't know you could do that!" Aya said with a hug smile. Yuki nodded and watched Hatori leave to get something for Yuki's throat. Yuki pointed to himself and sighed **rat**. An awkward tension came in the room and Yuki looked down sad.

"Yuki….. You are you. Not an animal. You're my brother." Yuki continued to looked down at his lap. **I know what I did. I know they remember. Why are they acting like nothing has happened?"** Yuki thought.

Hatori came back in and came into the room feeling all the tension in the room. He handed Yuki the meds, and Yuki took them gratefully. Yuki looked around the room at the concerned faces and looked down afraid. Shigure put his hand on Yuki's shoulder but Yuki pulled away. "Look Yuki….. We – we can't leave you alone anymore….. You have been put on Suicide watch, and will be watched at all time." Hatori said in a professional voice.

Yuki looked up with (pear) pleading look eclipse his face. Yuki shook his head no fast coving his face. Yuki looked up at the men and sighed. **Your all sick, you are just like A.K.E.T.O. Your all just like him. You like to watch me suffer.** Hatori's turned angered and signed back.

We are helping you, so don't you sign or look at us with hate. You will thank us one day.

**When I'm dead I might** Yuki signed back with and unimpressed look.

**"**Watch him! I'm going out for a smoke!" Hatori said in raged and slammed the Yuki's hospital door.

**"**Why did Har'i sigh to Yuki even though he could talk to him? He can hear…." Aya said dumbfounded.

"I don't think he wants us to know what Yuki, sighed to us….." Shigure said looking at Yuki.

Yuki watched every move the men made, and made sure to think of a plain to leave.


	14. The Ultimate Risk Brother Bonding

All Yuki did all day was sulk and watch the two Zodiacs talk and try to be nice to Yuki, but nothing worked. Yuki would give his brother Ayame glaring hateful looks that burned into Ayame's heart, even if Ayame's back was back to his brother- that he loved so much. Hatori would only come in if Yuki was asleep. Right as Ayame turned to look at Yuki, he sighed **I hate you**. In sign language. Aya knew what Yuki signed was not good, so Ayame continued to face Shigure, Aya's hair flipped over his shoulder as he looked away from his occurring shame. Yuki then thought of a great Idea, he would wait till he was sure they were tired, or listening to music, and then force himself to transform and then he decided to work from there. Yuki had learned to control transform into a rat, but he would only transform if he was hugged by a girl, or if he wanted to. Yuki waited for along time that night. Shigure was taking the first shift of the night watching Yuki While Ayame, got some shut eye.

Shigure was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Yuki then took some deep breath and **poof**! Smoke covered Yuki, all the wires and IV that was placed in him from when he arrived poofed out of him, and were covering the small rat. Shigure's eyes widened and he opened the bathroom door and ran out to the bed. "YUKI! NO!" Ayame hearing Shigure scream woke up abruptly. And saw Yuki wasn't in bed, but Shigure was by the bed…. **No, no Yuki!** Ayame screamed in his head. He jumped out of bed and went by Shigure and looked at Yuki who was now in rat form. Yuki jumped on Ayame crawling up his arm and through his hair. Yuki then jumped on Shigure. Hatori who was sitting outside waiting for Yuki to fall asleep, heard them and jumped up and opened to the door. "SHUT THE DOOR!' the dog and snake yelled simultaneously. Yuki crawled down Shigure and ran fast passed Hatori. Hatori turned fast seeing the rat run down the halls and running into females who screamed as he would hit there legs to not transform back into human.

"Cleaver Yuki, very cleaver…" Hatori said under his breath. Ayame grabbed a large blanket and ran with Hatori and Shigure to try to capture the running rat. Yuki was making good distance and was almost out one of the rarely used back doors to get down to the first floor, Shigure knew what Yuki was up too and ran; he was now on the other side of the door. Yuki ran hard into Shigure's foot and right then and there Yuki transformed back into a human. Ayame quickly caught up and covered Yuki. Yuki fell on his side chest heaving.

"Stupid kid" Hatori said pulling out his stethoscope and listening to Yuki's heart beat. "He's fine." Hatori said taking off his stethoscope. "He's just dealing with aftershock." Yuki at this point had no energy and didn't fight when he felt his brother's strong arms pick him up. Yuki looked up Ayame and buried his face into his brothers chest.

"Yuki…" Ayame said quietly.

"I know how to make an excuse of all the tubs out of him, just leave that to me." Hatori said annoyed.

Ayame held Yuki who was rapped in a large blanket. Ayame plasted Yuki on the bed and watched Yuki turn his head to his older brother. Yuki gave sad true sorry eyes. Ayame wanted to scoff and turn his back to him, but didn't. "Honestly Yuki, why are you putting yourself through this?" he said siting down on the bed. Yuki let out a sniffle and closed his eyes.

Hatori stood by Ayame's and put a kind hand on his shoulder. "He will be going back into surgery to get all the stuff back in him, I didn't tell you one of the stiches opened up slightly. We found out in his cat scan." Ayame nodded to Hatori and like that, Aya stood up and walked weakly to his bed, fell greatly exhausted.

It had now been two- and a half weeks Yuki was still in the hospital. And it was really getting to every Zodiac. Yuki wouldn't speak, and would let tears slip from his eyes and down his cheek, onto the sheets. The others knew this, but pretend not to notice. Ayame went to his appointment he had made with the girls that were from Yuki's school, and to Aya's surprise- made him perk up a little bit. When Ayame got back, he saw Yuki, holding the picture of himself when he was born, with his loving older brother smiling proudly at the camera. "You really seem to entranced in the picture Yuki." Ayame said kindly walking to Yuki.

Yuki looked up startled, and nodded his head, reaching out the picture for his brother to take. "No Yuki, it's yours. I have a copy at home." Yuki smiled and put the picture on his bedside. For the first time in a long while, Yuki spoke. "How was the appointment?" Yuki said quietly, not looking at his brother.

Taken back by Yuki's voice, Ayame smile and replied kindly. "It was much fun. The ladies thanked me greatly, and told me to tell you- thank you-" Ayame stopped and wondered if he should continue to speak. Then decided to. "They said to thank you prince Yuki." Aya smiled at his brothers blushed cheeks and he stood up and got himself some juice from the fridge.

"I'm glad you got some money off of our school thing." Yuki said continuing the talk.

"Hummm? Oh yes….. just 65% of course." Aya said muffling his voice drinking the juice.

"WHAT!?" Yuki said astonished by his brothers great kindness. Aya smiled and gave Yuki a wink. Yuki sat back and was caught in his own thoughts.

"Yuki? Why are you so surprised?" Aya questioned already knowing the answer.

"You do so much by hand… and your saving our school so much money…. Why?"

"Because it's **your** school. It was **mine** too, and I contribute money on occasion. Ayame said not thinking much of it, giving a shrug.

Yuki watched his brother in wonder. How can he show so much kindness? Is he aware of how much money and time he losses when he agreed 65% off!? Yuki thought to himself a look of visible confusion.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki." Ayame said in a happy care free tone in his jittery voice. "Can you balm me? They were so pretty!"

"Wow." Yuki said in no humor.

"And I couldn't let them down! They had such magic!" Aya was spinning around with a big smile.

"And because it's your nature." Yuki added. Putting a little kindness in his voice. Ayame looked at Yuki with a heart felt smile. Yuki returned the same smile looking in Ayame eyes.

Yuki then looked at the window seeing the bright sunlight seep in. Yuki smiled brighter letting a small laugh leave his lips, fallowing a deep sigh. Ayame looked at the widow near his bed, and back at Yuki many times, getting the message into his brain very slowly. Ayame then walked to Yuki and slipped his hands under his legs and under his arm, and carefully holding on to the bladder bag. Yuki gasped but didn't fight, not wanting to cause more trouble for everyone, especially himself. Ayame grunted getting his balance holding Yuki. "What exactly are you doing?" Yuki said trying not to show pain in his face.

"I'll show you." Aya said simply and he took Yuki to his own bed were the window was. Yuki grunted as his face cleared from pain. "Why did you take me over here?" Yuki said in a great questioning tone wondering what he was store for.

"I thought you would like to see the outside!" Ayame said placing Yuki down, and happily putting his hands in the air. At this Yuki smiled and scooted himself more toward the window. Ayame watched Yuki's eyes widen and a smile show.

"Look Ayame, a rainbow." Ayame sat on the bed, and scooted to Yuki, and looked out the window.

"IT'S SO BRIGHT AND THE COLOR ARE SO CLEAR!" Ayame said overly happily. Yuki on the other hand just continued to smile looking that the wonder sight out side the window.

Hatori and Shigure then came in the room and saw Yuki and Ayame by the window both smiling. The two brothers not noticing the men in the room, made Hatori take out his new camera and take a picture. The brothers then looked at them, Yuki then displayed a smile. "Guys look at this clear rainbow. It's so cool." The men shocked by Yuki's sudden change of bed and attitude walk over and sat on the bed looking out the window.

"Wow look at that color!" Shigure said astonished

"It is truly a wonder sight." Hatori said with a small smile.

"It's like all the rain and storms were cast aside by a rainbow." Aya said in a quiet voice. Yuki tilted his head to the side resting it on the window, and his eyes adjusted to the window to see three men behind him smiling looking at Yuki. Yuki smiled and sat up looking at the three men behind him. "Thanks for taking me over here Aya." Yuki said looking at his brother in the eye.

"Your welcome Yuk-" Ayame stopped in his speech. "Did- did you- just call me…. Aya…?" Ayame said in a shocked tone.

"Yea…. It's sometimes easer to say Aya- is that ok for me to do?" Yuki ask worried he upset his brother.

"No- No Yuki….. it's just that- You never called me Aya before….

Yuki thought for a moment and recalled he never called him that at all, it was always just Ayame. Oh – well first time for everything I guess…" Yuki said with a small smile. Ayame then gave his brother a strong hug. "Ay- Aya- I- I can't br- breath-" Yuki said trying to push his brothers strong arms away.

"Oh- sorry." Ayame said releasing his tight hug. Yuki gave a simple pat on his brothers shoulder and gathered himself together, again looking out the window.

"Do you guys ever think the curse will be broken before I turn old?" Yuki said still looking at the rainbow.

"Who knows Yuki, maybe…." Shigure said quietly.

"Well…. I have you guys. All in all-I guess that's all I really need…" Yuki said in whisper that was hard to hear. Yuki sighed loudly and watched a young dad play with his little girl.

The men felt truly bad for Yuki. Yuki wanted to marry and have a child of his own. Yuki wanted to grow old and have grandchildren, he wanted to go to dances and party's. All there thoughts were interrupted by Yuki's phone going off loudly. Yuki looked in the direction of the sound, and the phone went off before Hatori got too it. "Unknown number." Hatori said giving Yuki his phone.

"Odd.." Yuki said looking at the number. "Maybe they will leave a message."

Hatori then wanting to start a new and less painful topic; asked the question. "So Yuki, how did you get over here?" Hatori's said his voice carrying suspicion.

"aaaaaa…" Yuki didn't know how to respond. "Ummm Aya- picked me up- - and carried me…." Yuki said trying not to sound so helpless he couldn't walk.

"LET'S GET YOU BACK TO YOUR BED YUKI!" Ayame said over happily and picked up Yuki and his bladder bag, almost falling. Yuki naturally held on tight hoping he wouldn't fall. Yuki was placed on his own bed unharmed.

"Ok Aya, please next time- don't get to excited. I was worried you were going to drop me. The men smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Never mind Yuki." Shigure said laughing. Yuki gave a small smile. **Believe it or not** Yuki thought. **They are my real family**.


	15. First Steps To Recovery 1 of 3

Yuki on his bed playing a and held video game as the men talked about whatever they usually did. Hatori phone then went off, he then saw who it was. "Hello?"

Hello Grandpa Hatori, it's Kisa." The little voice said over the phone. Hatori gave a kind smile.

"Hello Kisa, is everything OK? I hope nothing is wrong." Hatori said still smiling.

"Oh- no, no, not at all. I was wondering how cousin Yuki was, I called and he didn't pick up…."

"Oh I'm Kisa, he didn't have your home phone. Would you like to talk to Yuki now?" OK, here he is." Hatori handed Yuki the phone.

"Hello, Kisa?" Yuki said. Everyone knew out of cousins, Yuki was her favorite, and Kisa's was Yuki's. They were really close and when Kisa herd that Yuki wasn't doing well, she had to call to see how he was.

"Hi Yuki. I herd you weren't feeling well, and got worried about you. Can I come by and say hi and talk?" Kisa's voice was so cute and full of worry. Yuki wanted to see her really badly, and knew Hatori wouldn't allow visitors, so Yuki had a plain and smiled.

"I'm fine with it Kisa, I would love to see you. But you must get Hatori's permission. The other two Zodiacs looked at Hatori, hearing his name being used in the phrase **"needing permission."** Oh and you need Shigure's and Ayame's permission, and of course your mother. She has a big say in this matter.

"Can I ask Hatori?" Yuki's face became shocked on how Kisa kept pushing to try to see him.

"Ok here he is." Yuki handed the phone back to Hatori.

"So what's this about needing my permission Kisa?" Already knowing what she wanted to do.

"Can I come see Yuki and you guys? I promise I wont tell anybody! Please, please, please?! Kisa said in her little girl voice.

Hatori put his to fingers to the upper put of his nose were his eyebrows met. Hatori sighed. "It's alright with me Kisa I-" But Hatori was cut off.

"What about Shigure and Ayame?" she said in a worried tone. Hatori looked over, and the two men nodded.

"They said yes Kisa, now could I talk to your mother?"

Kisa searched and Hatori heard her run through the house looking for her mother. Hatori left the room and talked to her mother outside the door.

Nice move Yuki." Ayame said, with his hand on his chin.

"Indeed, I too wish to see my little Kisa. It will be fun!." Shigure said smiling.

Hatori came in and nodded the OK. The two _so called men_ cheered and huge Yuki. Yuki just sat there in there hugging embrace. "Now Yuki, What we need for you is to walk, for real. And hopefully the bladder tub could come out before Kisa comes." Hatori said in his all out professional tone. Yuki groaned loudly and his body fall back on his upright bed. "Lets start now, come on now." He said clapping his hands. Yuki again groaned and let his cousins help him to the edge of the bed. Yuki felt strong hands on his shoulders and low back by Shigure, and Ayame. Yuki's IV and bladder tube were disconnected before Yuki had a chance to stand.

Yuki stood fully on his two feet, legs shaking weakly. Yuki had managed to take some steps so he was now facing Hatori. "Shove me." Yuki said gritting his teeth.

"Shove you!?" Ayame said shocked.

"Yes, trust me OK?" Yuki said in a voice that he just truly wanted to get this done.

The two men still holding on too Yuki, gave him a shove and Yuki responded with his right leg instinctively stepping out to support him self. "Good, again." Yuki's voice was now determined to walk. The two men shoved him again, and Yuki's left leg moved to support himself yet again.

"I see Yuki, good strategy to move yourself" Hatori said in a great tone.

Yuki gasped loudly as one of zodiacs shoved him, causing him to hunch over in pain. "OH Yuki! You OK!?" Shigure said worried that Yuki's plain was causing him more pain.

"I'm fine, now please….. Keep going…" Hatori watched Yuki's face scrunch up in pain. He knew wouldn't tell them to stop, he knew Yuki had a plain, a plain that would cause great pain, but maybe peace as well. Hatori then sighed, tired of Yuki's suffering.

"OK Yuki, You can stop now." Hatori said in pleased voice."

"No, I want to get to the counter and back to the bed walking. I will get that far." Hatori not wanting to interfere, continued to watch with arms crossed; watching Yuki suffer as he walked. As Yuki reaching out touching the counter. The two men let Yuki hang onto the counter watching to see if they needed to catch him.

Yuki felt his chest burning. He felt his stomach cramp and tighten, witch caused his breathing to be uneven. Yuki wanted the help of his family back to the bed, but pushed the thought back. "**I have to do this on my own."** Yuki thought. He forced himself to stand up straight and found a great pain in his chest, like it was hard to breath. Yuki had been standing there for six minutes before Hatori was by his side, placing a kind hand on the boys shoulders. "Yuki, You have done a lot today, come and let us help you get back to your bed." He said understandingly.

"No, I will get back to the bed- even if I have to crawl there." Yuki said in a pained whisper.

"Yuki listen to me. You-" Yuki's body fell; and Hatori caught the worn out Yuki in his arms and sighed. "Yuki…." He picked up Yuki's body and gently placed him on the bed. At this Yuki looked over and grabbed the breathing mask turning it up high, placing it on his face. Yuki franticly sign language to Hatori. Hatori ran in the bathroom bringing out a soaking cold wet towel and opening Yuki's shirt - placing the towel on Yuki's chest. Yuki sign language to Hatori **thank you**, and closed his eyes falling asleep.

"Well that escalated quickly….. what happened Har'i?" Shigure asked.

"He over worked himself, I imagined his chest was burning and in pain, so he wanted the wet cloth. He over worked himself. But I think this is a good starting point for walking. We'll have him walk a little bit of the time in the morning and other times of the day. He'll be fine." Hatori said ruffling the sleeping Yuki's hair.

"What about us? Did we do this?" Ayame said quietly so not to wake Yuki.

"No, I don't believe so Aya. He's just worn out that's all." Hatori said understanding.

Yuki slept for along time till diner was ready. Yuki ate his meal in silence and lowered his bed and covered himself with two blankets, and went into fetal position to sleep. And let out a long deep sigh before falling into a another deep sleep.

"Wow, not much to say." Shigure said in a whisper.

"He must feel so much pain." Aya said also in whisper.

"Depression and revenge." Hatori said as well in a quiet voice. "Happens to all of us." He said taking off his glasses.

He called some nurses and they came in quietly, and carefully took Yuki to get yet again, another sponge bath; before Kisa would come to visit. Yuki slept through the whole sponge bath; and was gently put back in his bed still asleep. After Yuki was in bed, he started to moan in his sleep. Which intrigued Ayame and Shigure very much. "Do you guys really have nothing better to do, other than listening to Yuki moan?" Hatori said annoyed with the to animals.

"Shhhh, he's staring to get louder." Shigure said with a smug look on his face. At this Hatori hit Shure and Ayame on the head.

"You were thinking the same thing Ayame. So whining." Ayame just sat there pouting, not saying a thing. The two men rubbed there heads and gave a sad puppy look with big eyes. But Hatori wasn't looking at them what so ever.

"H-Ha-t-or- AHHHHHHHHH" Yuki was now screaming in his sleep, and was projecting it loudly in the room. Hatori ran to Yuki but didn't wake him, he watched with wide eyes, watching Yuki's face show so much expression for someone who was asleep. Yuki, still dreaming, reached his arm out and latched his hand to Hatori's sleeve; like he knew he was close to him. I-Il-I'll leave- Please don't hurt them- th-Please!"

"Yuki, You don't have to leave. I wont Hurt them. Now think of something happy and what makes you smile. Shhhhhhhhhh." Yuki relaxed his griped oh Hatori's sleeve and let his arm dangle. Yuki's breath evened and he was calmly sound asleep.

"What was that all about?" Ayame asked.

"Could be when I had to erase his friends minds, but it seems different than that… A nightmare, it's over now." Hatori picked up Yuk's arm and rested it on his stomach. Yuki turned on his side facing Ayame's bed and snuggled tightly into the many blankets.

"Awwwww look at my little brother." Ayame said in a happy whisper.

"Shhhhh Aya. He's worn out." But as Hatori said this. He couldn't help but give a smile, Aya seamed not only to be acting like a happy big brother, but an older guardian figure as well for the lost broken Yuki.

Yuki woke up twenty minutes latter reaching for his glass of water, not opening his eyes. He felt the glass and trying to grab it, it landed on the floor splashing water everywhere. Yuki sat up fast eyes wide opening seeing the water all over the side table and dripping water all over the floor. Shigure, who was in the bathroom- came out tying his robe fast, seeing Yuki looking at the floor and then looking at Shigure.

"What happened Yuki?" Shigure said, his hands on his hips; and his head turned to the side with a confused look on his face. Yuki trying not to make it look like he did it on purpose looked down.

"I was just trying to get a drink and it slipped from my grasp…."

"Oh is that all? Don't look so sad jezz, It's just water. I'll get you some fresh water. Shigure got a tale and wiping up the water and got a new cup and filled it up with fresh water. Shigure handed the cup to Yuki with a smile. Yuki took it realizing Shigure didn't blame him for spilling the glass. Yuki took the glass and drank the water.

"Sleep well Yuki?" Shigure asked putting the wet tale in the cloths basket.

"Yep, it was ok….. wired but ok." Yuki said adjusting the bed to sit upright.

"How so?" Shigure said, hoping to get the story of why Yuki was talking in his sleep from before.

"I was at school, and then I realized I was in a huge field. All of a sudden I saw a blurry black figure and it walked and sat with me not saying a thing…. Ummmm yea…" Yuki said hoping to stop the story of what he dreamed.

"Is that all?" Shigure said obviously knowing something; and anxiously wanting to know more.

"That's all…" Yuki said not wanting to say more.

Shigure looked at Yuki feeling pain hit his heart. Yuki might be a middle aged teen, but he still had the heart of a scared child, or animal. Not able to show, or tell his feelings. If then showing to much, would cause his world to crumble and fall. This Shigure did not like, and hoped to break the wall that held Yuki from his family. Once and for all.

**I thought this chapter was very heart warming. It was much much fun! RxR**


	16. Testing Trust 2 of 3

No one ever had seen him act the way he did. No one but one person had ever seen him laugh and smile. No one had never seen ball his eyes out before. This person was Yuki, The man who was cursed by the rat. The rat was his other form that never allowed others to get close, and enter his life; only one time was this allowed. Even that wasn't much for Yuki, who yet still turned into the rat whenever embraced. Here Yuki sat waiting to hear if the bladder tub would be taken out, and latter Kisa would come. He wondered how his little cousin who was possessed by the tiger would react. Would she stay and be silent? Or would she open up and laugh and chat with Yuki, about whatever came to her young mind? Yuki and Kisa always had a good relationship with each other. They would talk once and a while and go to the park. Yuki had only hugged two people in his entire life who never transformed when hugged by him. Kisa andKagura. Yuki felt himself like a big brother, or like a father figure to Kisa. Yuki always felt like he would never be loved, or hugged the way Kisa would hug him. He always felt warm and content, all the world was lifted from his shoulders. Yuki was caught with a small contented smile on his face; staring into space.

"Yuki? Hello Yuki?" Hatori snapped his figures in front of Yuki, who snapped out of his day dream.

"Oh- a- sorry Hatori. What were you saying?" Yuki said making eye contact with his older cosine who was also his doctor; and the one possessed by the dragon. Though he transformed into a seahorse.

"They aren't going to take the tub out today, but when you start to walk, and get more comfortable on your feet, we can take it out and you can be on your way of getting out." Hatori save a small smile of reassurance. And I just wanted to Tell you Kisa will come anytime now. You still feel alright with her coming?" Hatori said walking to the arm chair sitting down taking off his glasses cleaning them.

"I just don't want her to be afraid or uncomfortable here. I was always strong for her- What will she think when she sees me like this?" Yuki looked at Hatori uneasily and looked down at the covers.

"Your really worried about that Yuki? She looks up to you because you love her, and showed her so much love. You two have always been close. You really think she will reject you over all this? And how you look? She isn't like that Yuki; Not at all. She knows about being judged by her looks, and it surprises me how people could judged her by her eyes. She's a beautiful little girl Yuki. Just like you're a strong man." Hatori spoke in a caring voice looking at Yuki, relaxed in the arm chair with his elbow on the arm rest, with his hand on his chin.

"You really believe that? How can you see that when I don't see it in myself?" Yuki said uncertain how Hatori would reply to the question.

_"- They say we should love ourselves before other people learn to love us. But it's not as east at it seems. Sometimes. We need to except us and love us first. Then, we should learn to see ourselves though that persons eyes. An learn to love ourselves."_

Yuki looked at Hatori with a raised eyebrow. "Where did you here that at?" Yuki asked knowing those words once came from his own mouth.

"Shigure told me. He herd you talk to Kisa when she was going through the not talking phase. She loves you Yuki. She doesn't even know you're here for. She just knows your not feeling so well and that you are in the Hospital. She's a good kid. Trust me Yuki. Hatori was now hunched over with his right elbow on his leg. supporting his hand to rest on his chin, while his left arm laid comfortably on his left leg. "Yuki- Don't throw your whole life away just because it's banged up a little bit ok?"

Yuki's eyes widened. Yuki felt himself lighten up inside when he herd those words. He wanted to stand up and walk away into the sunset and never look back on the past. Never set foot in the family's pain ever again. He would be the first one to run away; and make himself known to the world as a leader that was born naturally strong and who had a mind of his own. Finding himself daydreaming, he shook his head lightly and looked back at Hatori who was smiling as he sat back in the big chair. "Lead us Yuki. Because you were born that way. Strong; and our hope." Yuki felt great amount of joy when he herd his older cousin speak to him with such strong inspiring words. He could tell that Hatori meant everyone of the things he said.

Ayame and Shigure then came unexpectedly in the room without nocking holding each other in a tight side hug walking in not separating. "You know there is a door there you two, and it would be nice if you could nock before you come in; and wait for one of us to say it's ok to come in you know?" Yuki said annoyed of the two hugging friends not seaming to care.

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. Were all men here, it's fine." Shigure said flapping his free hand toward Yuki.

"Some more than others." Yuki said flatly giving a slight glare.

"Yuki, we all have the same setup. What is the big deal if we come in during one examination and see it?"

"Well lets see here. I could be getting the tube out, talking about something that you don't need to hear, the works Shigure. Yuki said trying to get through to his older cousin who was still not seeming to think it was a big deal.

"What it the big dea-" Shigure was cut off by a deep glare from Hatori, which sent a shiver go through Shigure's spine.

"Shigure; think about this." Hatori said. "You I don't believe you would want people walking in on a personal moment would you?" Hatori voice held knowing and great knowledge of the past. "How about talking about something of yours that was hard for you, and having carrying that around?"

Shigure sighed loudly and glared back at Hatori for bringing a certain memory up. Hatori only returned a challenging eyebrow raise; standing his ground. Yuki looked at the two glaring cousins, with Ayame scooting away from Shigure, biting his lip. Yuki knew his cousins were having a testing moment, of who was right, and who would back down; and Hatori was winning. "Think of how much Yuki has gone through, and then think of yourself. Yuki at points didn't want us in the room- Would you- Hatori was cut off harshly.

"SHUT UP!" Shigure said loudly causing Ayame to cover his ears. I GET IT OK- I GET I MESTED UP! BUT WHY THE ON EARTH ARE YOU ALL OF A SUDDEN BRINGING THIS UP!? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME TO REMEMBER! AND NOW WHAT?! YOUR GOING TO TELL THE WHOLE FAMILY?! IS THAT IT?" Shigure said now standing, his anger starting to greatly over boil.

Hatori then stood up, standing his ground, and not by far wanting to take Shigure's foolishness. "Shigure- I will not take your foolishness this time. You know far well, if something concerned you, I wouldn't tell anyone." Hatori said with a deep glare and annoyed voice.

Shigure then lunged his body at Hatori, causing Hatori's body to crash in the chair, ending up causing the two males weight to tip the chair over, with them falling back; with Shigure overpowering Hatori. Yuki's eyes widened with his jaw dropping slightly at the actions of his over carefree cousin. Ayame rushed to try to separate the two men, but ended up fighting to block the punches and getting caught in hitting of the two men as well. Yuki watched in horror as his family fought. "Stop it! Stop guys enough- stop it!-"

The men looked simultaneously stopping in mid swing to look at Yuki. "What the heck are you guys fighting about!? Whatever it is- it's not worth fighting over- to hurt each other, stop it now." Yuki hoped the three friends would make peace and stop hurting each other over what seamed to Yuki, nothing but a common miscommunication. The men lowered there arms and slowly stood. "Why are you guys doing this? We were getting along so well and you guys just had to break it. Why? Why is it here in this place we keep falling into sorrow and then joy? We had made up, faced more problems- and now this? I don't know what you guys were fighting about, and I know it has greatly nothing to do with me; but from were I stand I can see it was a foolish fight. I have never seen such actions that all three of you have participated in- in such a way." Yuki shook his head and looked at the men unamused.

The men stood there in front of Yuki and then at each other. "Sorry Har'i- I- I was out of line….." Shigure said looking down. The three men said their apologies and then fixed the chairs and sat back down. Yuki on the other hand, feeling as though his part had been played, let the men be in there own thoughts; and took his phone and started txting. The three men sat there and gave a small smile. Yuki had stopped them from fighting- from hurting each other. Yuki was a quiet type yes, but he spoke up when he felt the needed to- and that was indeed what made the men smile of how much Yuki had come out of his shell, and how much more of a leader he became. And of what more he would soon be.

**Yes, yes I did feel my heart going into my work. Thank you!**


	17. Kisa's moments 33

A nock then sounded at the door, and all eyes at the same time- watched to see who would come in. The door opened up to revile a Female doctor holding Kisa's hand. Little Kisa's eyes widened in surprised of the four family members in the room all at once. "Kisa!" Shigure said running and picking her up and swinging her as high as his arms could go. Kisa giggled and was set down on her feet. Ayame then came over and hugged her tight.

"Well will you look at my Kisa! She is more beautiful than the newly opened spring blossoms! Oh come there my little tiger you!" Ayame said hugging her tightly. Kisa laughed hugging her Ayame, and taking in his scent. Hatori then calmly stood and walked over to Kisa getting on his knees so he was about eye to eye with her; and calmly held out his arms to give a gentle, not crushing over dramatic hug. To Hatori's surprise- Kisa gave a tight hug, with her head under his chin.

"Hello Kisa, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in quite awhile." Kisa smiled up at him and said in her small voice.

"I am fine. Everyone at home is doing good as well, nothing wrong." Kisa said with her little girl smile. "You smell a lot better today." She said with a small smile and walked to Yuki's tall bed. The men in the room gave a confused smile. Ayame lifted Kisa to Yuki, and sat her down on the bed. Hatori just continued to sit there looking confused of what Kisa had said, but then stood up and walked to Yuki's bed join everyone.

"Hello Kisa." Yuki said with a smile. Kisa fell on Yuki giving him a huge hug, burying her head in his chest. "Kisa-" Yuki didn't know how to react but huged the small girl back.

"I missed you Yuki, I was worried when I heard you were in the Hospital. I was so worried- are you OK?" Kisa looked at Yuki with her big beautiful eyes.

"I'm better now that you here." Yuki said giving Kisa another hug. "I'm glade you're here. I haven't seen you in so long, I was worried that you were about my same height."

"Nope" Kisa said happily. "I have only grown a centimeter." She said proudly. The men in the room chuckled at Kisa's little remark of how she had grown.

Kisa sat on the bed looking at Yuki. She sensed something different about Yuki, but didn't know what. They sat there looking at each other for many seconds. "Here Kisa." Ayame said handing her a cup of apple juice.

"Thank you Ayame." Kisa said happily, taking the juice and sipping it in absolute cute way.

"Here Yuki." Ayame said handing his younger brother some apple juice as well. Yuki looked up at his brother with a smile and took at apple juice with a thank you. Kisa watched Yuki and Ayame look at each other in such a kind brotherly way. It made her heart skip a beat to see some of the family staring to get back together again.

"You guys made up? I'm very happy for you two." Kisa said, again sipping her apple juice from her tall glass. The brothers looked at her taken back, but gave a small smile in response. " You know what I discovered recently?" I realized you two in the animal world are indeed enemies." The men gave a great look of being taken back from this fact that was indeed true. "I watched a video in class of a snake slithering toward a rat, and it jumped on the rat and squeezed it so hard the eyes and the chest-" Kisa was cut off with a hand over her mouth from Shigure.

"Thank- aaaaa- Thank you for that wonderful image Kisa. Now what grade are you in? I wouldn't think that they would be showing you these things at your age." Shigure removed his hand from her mouth as she looked up at him with big eyes wondering what she did wrong. Yuki and Ayame on the other hand had become very pale with a look of horror placed from the image Kisa had just shared. Kisa on the other hand decided to then talk about a more personal matter that she learned in school- that she believed would be less awkward. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Oh I also learned this!" Kisa said very happily, She looked over at Hatori. "I found out today that the male seahorse's are the ones that give birth to the young! Isn't that cool?!" Hatori face blushed a deep red. As for the others in the room….. they completely at once burst into extreme laughter. Shigure stumbled over to Hatori sitting in a chair unable to walk properly. Shigure put a hand on Hatori's shoulder tightly; trying to regain some air.

"HATORI HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US!?" Shigure sunk to the floor unable to control himself. Hatori didn't know what to do except sit there and wait for all this to pass by. His friends knew that male seahorses gave birth, but only one time was brought up- and was also the last time it was ever mentioned again. Shigure was able to sit up with his arms and head on the armrest, and then standing. "I CAN ONLY IMAGINE YOU BEING IN THE HOSPITAL AND US HAVING – TO- " Hatori seeing Shigure so close in his personal bubble shoved his friend to the floor hard. Ayame managed to then approach Hatori and babble greatly.

"AS YOUR FRIENDS HATORI, WE WILL HELP RASE THE CHILDREAN! WE-" Ayame was cut off by Hatori standing up, grabbing Ayame collars. Ayame put his hands up showing defeat, but still continued to still laugh.

"QUICK GET A FEMALE AND HAVE HAR'I TRANSFORM! WE'LL PUT HIM IN WITH THE OTHER SEA HORSES!" Shigure then felt himself being lifted from the floor and being slammed into the wall with Ayame.

Hatori put his face close to Shigure and then Ayame. "You to will shut your-" Yuki then covered Kisa's ears. Hatori seeing this cleared his throat and gazed darkly at the two men pined to the wall. You booth will shut your mouths right now!" Hatori said almost about to blow a fuse.

"Hay, hay, hay, Hatori- we- we were only- ugg" Shigure felt some skin being pinched were Hatori was pining him to the wall. Hatori glared at the dog and snake. "We are going to have a talk in another room."

"But Har'i- uggnn-" Ayame shut his mouth when he felt Hatori's fist press harder to his chest. Hatori then holding onto the men's collars dragged them to the door; and then dragged them away from the two younger family members.

"I-I'm sorry….. I didn't mean to cause a fight…." Kisa was beginning to slowly shrink into a tight little ball.

"No, no Kisa. You did nothing wrong at all. You just simply told us what you learned at school. And it's interesting how sea horses can do that. Hatori was a little embarrassed yes. But it was the fact that we laughed is what made him very uncomfortable. I think Hatori could brush off the fact that we were laughing, but Shigure and Ayame took it way to far. You did nothing wrong at all, If anything- Hatori is very happy that you are learning things that interest you. We want you to be happy, and sometimes the odd things in this world are the things that trigger are sense of imagination that's all." Yuki gave Kisa a pat on the head and ruffed her hair. "Tell me more of what you learned, I would love to know what they teach in your school." Kisa smiled brightly and talked and talked to Yuki who by far, enjoyed every moment and word she said.

Much time had passed since the three men left the room, so that left Yuki and Kisa to talk and have some fun. When the men entered the room; they stopped to see Kisa sitting close to Yuki all snuggled up in a blanket watching the book Yuki held in front of him. _"So she then watched as the people danced in the town-"_ Yuki looked up from the book he was reading to her. "Oh hi. What took you guys so long? Rude to leave a gust don't you think?" Yuki said trying to make them look just a little bad in fount of the girl snuggled up next to Yuki. Shigure was just then about to make a comment, but stopped when he felt Hatori's elbow hit his stomach. Kisa smiled at the men, who gave her a smile in return.

"What happens next?" Kisa looked up at Yuki holding the book. Yuki feeling a little uneasy with the older men in the room, just looked away trying to push the fact that they were even in the room.

Yuki sighed and found his place again and began to read._ "So she then watched the people dance in town, she then hid in a carved out stone that was once used for solders who hide during battle. But someone saw her and walked toward the girl, She cowered slightly- but saw the kind hand extended for her to come and dance in the town square. "Come dance with me." The girl said, she only looked about two years older than she. "I can not- for I have no talent for such a dance. I would stick out from all of your people. What dance could I simply do?" "I'll show you." The older girl said, and she grabbed the younger girls hands and dragged her out into the square. The girl was still- she did truly not fit in at all. "Now move your feet the way they feel the music." The older girl said showing her own graceful steps. It took a few moments, but the younger girl began to move her feet. She then began to feel herself lighten; and felt like nothing could stop her, as she twirled around with her hands out to the side with her eyes closed. _

The men were entranced with the way Yuki read the book to Kisa. His voice was perfect for this story, he made the story so clear to imagine. Like the story he was reading came to life with such awwww. The men were relaxed in there comfy spots watching Yuki read.

_"You see? You can dance. All you needed to do was come out of the dark and move your feet." The older girl said smiling dancing in her own rhythm. "But I'm not doing at all of what all of you are doing." The younger girl said sadly slowing her dance. "You think we are all doing the same dance? We are all just dancing. It just looks like we are, but truthfully- we are all doing are own thing." The older one said brightly. The younger girl felt herself light up- and forever joined the dance. _

Yuki closed the book and looked down at Kisa. "That was a good book you brought." Yuki placed the book on his lap and gave a smile to the tiger of the Zodiac. "Wow Yuki, that was profound." Ayame said unable to say more.

"What a treat to hear Yuki read." Shigure said without a hint of teasing in his voice. Yuki looked at the men questioningly.

"It's just a book. Kisa wanted me to read it to her. What the big deal?" Yuki said still not understanding what was so intriguing hearing him read.

"It's the way you read Yuki, it's the way you put your voice in the story." Hatori said with a smile.

"Thanks for reading it to me….. I really liked it." Kisa said quietly.

"Your welcome Kisa, anytime." Yuki said in a pleaded voice. Like all good moments for the Zodiacs, they all must end; Right at that moment a nock sounded at the door and a **Tall** male doctor stepped in.

"Hay Yuki, it's been awhile since we checked up on you. You feeling alright?" The doctor opened Yuki's chart and noised the little Kisa close to Yuki. Hatori gave a worried look; Kisa was greatly afraid of men. Not men from her family- well- Akito was the only man she feared from her family, but any man outside from the enclosed world of Kisa's would terrify her. She shrunk down and buried her face in Yuki's side.

· "Well hello, who is this cutie next to you?" the doctor said kindly.

· "This is my cousin Kisa. I'm sorry but she is really shy-" Yuki was cut off my the doctor who was now examining the greatly healing eye.

· "Oh I understand completely. The hospital isn't a fun place is it? Not to mention it can be scary with all the new faces, and machines can't it?" The doctor lifted Yuki's shirt seeing the bandages safely holding the scars. "Very good, I'll just lift these and see if it's as good as it looks from here." The doctor made then an known mistake of staring the scar inspection on Yuki's left side. The side Kisa had been hiding her face in Yuki side. Kisa felt a hand touch her lightly, feeling the rubber hands touch quickly touch part of her waist. She jumped, slightly afraid of who just touched her. Hatori was then held his breath. Pushing Kisa was not a good idea, not for the victim anyway….. Shigure and Ayame glanced over at Hatori.

· 

· "Don't forget to breath." Shigure said worried. Hatori shot a quick glare at him, but realized he wasn't talking about the previous discussion. Hatori gave the. **This wont tern out so well** **look**. Shigure and Ayame nodded in agreement and turned there heads watching the outcome take place. Kisa began to growl slightly, giving a warning to the doctor not to come closer. Yuki herd this and looked down at the freighted girl, still hiding her face in Yuki's upper body. The doctor thinking it was just Yuki's stomach making noise, continued with what he was doing. Kisa feeling the doctor was getting far to close to her, turned fast facing him; and opened her mouth catching the doctor's hand tightly in her teeth. The doctor let out a painful yelp and froze watching the young girl hold tightly to his hand. She tasted a slight taste of blood from were the rubber glove and skin was cut, but kept her hold. The zodiacs froze watching the small girl act like a scared animal.

_"_OK ummmm… Please let go of my hand please….. Please let go…" The doctor said in a calm voice, so was not to make matters worse. To his mistake, tried pulling his hand. He let out a scream; feeling some of his flesh being pealed. The three Zodiacs ran to the man in pain; trying to help his hand out of Kisa's mouth.

"Kisa, let go of the doctor right now." Yuki said assertively. Kisa held her grip tighter, not letting go of her pray. Hatori stood calmly and reached down and pinched Kisa's nose. Kisa unable to breath let go of her victim; to releasing the man's lightly bloody hand.

"Kisa!" Shigure said in complete shock.

"Oh drear, sir- are you alright?!" Ayame said getting close to the man holding his shaking wrist.

"Here, let me take care of your hand Sir." Hatori offered. The doctor nodded and let Hatori clean up his hand.

"Well Yuki- I guess I'll come back another time then. We will then see how you are doing. Or better yet- let Hatori do all the work." And the doctor stepped out holding his hand.

All eyes were now on Kisa, who's lip was quivering and the start of tears about to show. She sniffled and hid under the blanket, far away from Yuki as she could get on the small bed. "Yuki, I am not sure you know this- But Kisa is afraid of men. Any man outside the family she is greatly stressed and afraid of. It is not her fault… she was just fallowing her instinct to protect herself. Even though she knew he had no intention of hurting you, she still acted- and attacked.

Yuki scooted closer to Kisa and took the blanket off of her. To his surprise reveled the small shaking girl hugging herself tightly, in a small ball. Tears coming down her face. "Kisa come here. I'm not mad, please tell me what's wrong. Kisa stood up and lunged herself on Yuki crying. Yuki took the blanket and covered her. "Shhhhhh shhhhh shhh shhh Kisa shhhhhh. Your alright, your alright." Kisa began to choke on her own sob, at this Yuki patted her back trying to soothe her in calming down. "Kisa we were so happy. What caused this all of a sudden?" Yuki continued to try to calm down the weeping little girl.

· "Yuki….." Hatori sighed deeply and looked over at the crying girl. Hatori kneeled so his face was level with hers. "Kisa? Can I tell Yuki why? I wont tell him unless you nod your head at me. If it is something you don't want shared, then I wont say a word. You know I you can count on me." He gave a smile. Kisa looked at the blurry Hatori; and nodded many times showing Hatori he could tell Yuki. Yuki looked up at Hatori waiting to be given the answer to why she was crying so hard. Hatori grabbed the arm chair and sat it close to Yuki's bed. Shigure and Ayame did the same. The men got compy in there chairs and Hatori began.

"Well Yuki, it want something of this. Kisa went out with all of us to what was supposed to be a fun day out. She wandered off; and we couldn't find her anywhere. A man grabbed her and slammed her body up to a wall. She was stuck and by the marks couldn't move at all. She must of have panicked and transformed into her tiger form." At this Kisa started to weep harder.

"Shhhhhhh shhhh shh shhhh Kisa it's alright…." Yuki held her closer, finding it painful to hear her own crying and not his own for once. Yuki covered her ear and looked back at Hatori.

"Kisa from she told us was- he had huge chains and beat her- and beat her pretty bad on the head. Now since she still is a child she would at the time turned into a much smaller tiger." Yuki nodded, he couldn't believe this little girl had gone through this. "When she transformed back-" Hatori stopped and looked down, then slowly back to Yuki. Yuki's eyes widened his mouth now open. **No, no wha- no. **Yuki mouthed shaking his head. Horror sickened his face. He looked down at the weeping child and pushed her up so his head could rest on hers. "When we arrived- let's just say we made it in time, thank goodness. But ever since she has been afraid of men….. She lives that day over and over when a man she don't know comes her way. We haven't gone out to that mall with her since. We sometimes take her to a nice restaurant for food, and make sure to reserve a table in the corner." Kisa now had clamed down a little, but was still crying on Yuki, who was now soaked with tears that Kisa had left on his hospital gown.

"Oh Kisa….. I had no idea you went though such a traumatic time." Yuki looked at the men sitting in the chairs- with saddened expression eclipse there faces.

"That's why it took Kisa so long to talk as well when she was being picket on. She must have felt her voice would never be herd. Even if people could understand her…." Hatori said gravely. Ayame reached and gave Yuki some tissues for Kisa. Yuki nodded his thanks, right as he was about to hand Kisa a tissue; her body proofed into the Tiger.

"Kisa….. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…." Yuki said untangling her from her cloths. Kisa looked at Yuki as crawled up to his face and gave a little lick. Yuki smiled. "Feel better?" Kisa gave Yuki another lick and looked over at Hatori and wiggled out of the covers, and surprisingly jumped for Hatori. Hatori caught Kisa and placed her on his lap petting her. Kisa let out little purrs, her tale flicking side to side happily. Hatori smiled down at her scratching her ear.

"Hay I want some attention from Kisa!" Shigure said. Ovisly wanting Kisa to come to him. Kisa looked up at Hatori. He nodded and she stood up getting ready for the little jump. She landed on Shigure's lap, and sat down facing him, looking up into his eyes. Shigure smiled and petted her head. Hatori then reached over and gave Kisa another scratch behind her ears.. She looked at him and gave a small lick to his hand. She also gave Shigure a lick as well on his knuckle.

"Awww look who loves me." Shigure said blushing. Shigure held her for some time before the snake started to become annoyed of the lack of love and attention from Kisa.

"I want Kisa! I never get to hold you when you're a tiger!" Ayame said acting very hurt at the fact. Kisa turned and jumped from Shigure, to Ayame. Ayame was over joyed when Kesa herd his plea. Ayame held Kisa to his chest with a smile. He looked down at the cute little tiger. In response Kisa gave his noise a little lick. "AWWWWW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Ayame held her out so her lower half was dangling.

"Wrong way idiot." Shigure said laughing." Simba faces the other way." The family laughed lightly. even Kisa laughed. Then when Kisa was placed on Ayme's lap- she began to relax a little, then there was a big POOF! The men looked away covering their eyes as Kisa sat there on Ayame's lap naked. She got off Ayame, and grabbed her cloths.

"Ok." Kisa said with a little smile. You could still definitely see that she had been crying that day. But it would soon clear up momentarily. Sorry….. Kisa said embarrassed.

"Not to worry Kisa, we didn't see." Yuki said. All the man nodded in agreement. Kisa just stood there not sure of what to do.

"Hay I know what to do!" Aya said standing up an pointing to Yuki." We can get a giant wheelchair and have booth you and Kisa sit in it. The we can wheel you around. We can get Smoothies, my treat!"

"Our treat Ayame. Hatori said, not wanting Ayame to pay for all the drinks."

"But Har'i…." Ayame wined. "I want to pay all of it! He said pouting

"Your not paying all of it. Hatori said with a smile.

"Shirley not!" Shigure added.

"Oh- ok….." Ayame said finally giving in. Hatori stepped out to find a large wheelchair, while the four other Zodiacs talked about what flavors they liked.

**THIS IS MY FAV CHAPTER SO FAR! AND THE LONGEST! LOVE YA ALL!**


	18. Kisa and the Fangirls

Hatori came in with a large wheelchair and put the breaks on. "Ok Yuki, lets get you in the wheel chair." Yuki let Shigure and Ayame help him to the edge of the bed, and then let them help with the first step in walking. Yuki gowned and grunted; but managed to walk to the chair and get to sit down without to much pain.

"Here Yuki." Shigure grabbed a fluffy pillow and instructed Yuki to lean forward. Shigure placed the pillow for Yuki's, and Kisa'a back, and then instructed Kisa to come and sit beside Yuki. Kisa sat down next to Yuki, siting crisscross and looking up at him with a smile.

"Comfy?" Yuki ask.

"Yep." Kisa replied with a continuing smile.

"Yuki, you and Kisa might need this you know." And with that said, Ayame placed a large blanket around the two cousins. Kisa snuggled up to Yuki getting cozy. Yuki took his arm out of the blanket and wrapped his arm around her. He felt very much at peace. Shigure this time got his turn to wheel down Yuki, and Kisa to the café. The family entered an elevator; just as the door was about to close; a young woman stopped the closing door and entered with what looked to be her mother and father. She nodded a hello to the family.

_"_Darling you should really be in the room….. We don't want you to over work yourself." The girl's dad said obviously worried.

_"_Dad, please. I hate that room. I just want to go out for a bit. I'll be fine."

"You should take your fathers advise my dear."

"It's not like I have much to live for mother. So stop it. And let me go outside." The family then left as the door opened. Leaving the Sohma's by themselves.

"That was uncomfortable…." Shigure said looking at Hatori. Hatori sighed.

"Indeed….."

The family stood there in silence feeling the elevator slowly move down. The Elevator stopped, and opened reveling three male doctors. The male Sohma's cast there eyes on there young cousin Kisa who was afraid of men. Kisa just sat there happily. Resting her head on Yuki's chest waiting to go to the café with her family.

"Hatori Sohma, that can't be could it?" Hatori looked at the man speaking, and gave a small smile recognizing the face.

"Josh miso, it's been a while since we have met." Hatori said offering his hand to shake. Josh shook Hatori's hand.

"I'd like to introduce Ayame, Shigure, Yuki, and Kisa. Their my cousins, though I think you remember Shigure and Ayame.

"Oh yes I remember you two well." Josh said with a light chuckle. He then looked at Yuki and they shook hands in greeting. Little Kisa knowing he wanted to shake hands, hid under the blanket fast before he had a chance to even offer his hand in greeting.

"Forgive me, but my cousin is a little shy." Yuki said with a small smile to show no threat.

"I understand. Smart girl if I do say so myself." Josh said with impression. At this Kisa stuck her head out a little. "She's just being cautious, and getting to know people beforehand is a very good skill to have before opening up." He smiled at the two little eyes watching him. "Oh Hatori, how is Kana? Doing well I bet right?" He said with a smile. Not knowing at all of what had happened. An uneasiness filled the elevator. Hatori just stood there, his eyes cast down; he wanted to cry- hit the man. But held himself together.

"No- it never worked out between us. – in fact she is married to another man." Hatori's voice was shallow, remembering what he had to do, what he didn't do.

Josh's eyes widened. "Oh forgive me- I- I didn't realizes I'm sorry. You two just seamed so happy…." The door opened and he gave a small smile and a waved goodbye. "I hope to catch up more with you sometime. Bye." Josh left with his colleagues and left again the family alone, only this time. There was pain.

Ayame placed a hand on Hatori's shoulder. "You have us." Ayame said kindly putting his head on Hatori's shoulder.

"And how does that make me feel better?" Hatori said sarcastically.

"Awwww it's because of us that you get hugs!" Shigure said hugging Hatori. Hatori didn't push him off however- Hatori might not be the lovey dovey type like Shigure and Ayame; but welcomed a hug or some sort of kindness from his friends once and awhile. The family made to the café and looked at the menu. Ayame seeing many handheld menus, took two and handed then to Yuki and Kisa.

"Thank you." Kisa said sweetly

"Hay Kisa," Shigure said getting to her eye level. Pick three flavors you like ok? You too Yuki." He said with his genuine smile.

"Ummm ok….." Yuki said looking at the menu.

Ayame who was standing right next to Kisa felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down seeing the bight eyes of the beautiful little girl. Aya got down on his knees and looked her in the eyes. "Yes?" he said, loving how he was spending some time with the youngest member of the Zodiac family. She waved her hand over to herself trying to tell him a secret. He leaned in as she whispered in his ear. Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki watch as Ayame's face turned into complete joy. Ayame pulled away and nodded.

"What will you have Yuki?" Shigure asked.

"These three I guess…." Yuki said feeling a bit out of place, not paying for his order. The men nodded and ordered their drinks.

"Ok Sir, that will be-" But Hatori held his finger to his lips. The casher getting Hatori didn't want the others to know, just excepted the money smiling. "Chose a table and your order will be there soon." He said with a smile.

The family got a booth in a corner, and helped Yuki sit at the table without his wheel chair. Kisa sat next to Yuki closest to the wall happily kicking her legs under the table. Shigure sat on the other side of the table near the wall so he was across from Kisa. Ayame was in the middle so Hatori could get out and make calls if he needed. The men were happy to see Yuki and Kisa finally happy together.

"So Kisa…. If you don't mind.. would you care to explain your comment on Hatori from before?" Kisa looked at him worried.

"What do you mean? I haven't said anything bad about Hatori?!" Kisa said alarmed that she spoke something awful of one of her kindest family members.

"What's this now?" Hatori said leaning over to see Shigure.

"Yes; what are blabbing about now of all things?" Yuki said unamused of were this conversation was going.

"I mean when we first saw each other in the room, you said Hatori smelled better than normal. I was truly intrigued of what that meant. I believe we all were. We just stayed silent.

"Oh ummmmm" Kisa looked down.

"Kisa, you don't have to explain at all. I know you weren't at all being mean at all. So not to worry ok?" Hatori said in a relaxing voice.

"Awwwww but I want to know what she meant Hatori!" Ayame wined.

"Aya please, your supposed to be an adult here. Yuki said rubbing his temple in frustration.

"Ummmmm Hatori- I meant it in a really in a nice way- It's- it's- it's just whenever we would met before….. You would smell really strong of segregate smoke. And I didn't care for it….. The same with Shigure too… but… I'm sorry….. I didn't mean to be rude…." Kisa looked down sad, her legs relaxed, avoiding her family's eyes.

"Kisa Sohma." Hatori said getting Kisa's eyes to look up at him. Hatori using her full name would sometimes indicate that he was mad, but when she looked up at him he only gave a smile. Kisa looked at him shocked. "Kisa, I was aware I did indeed smelled of segregate smoke. That's what happens when people smoke. And I am not offended by what you said at all. I am not addicted, but will go out for a smoke once and a while. Same with Shigure." Shigure gave a nod in agreement.

"You don't smoke Ayame?" Kisa questioned fast; surprised- Seeing how Hatori didn't include him.

"Nope, I for one would not want to fill my amazing body with such- ugggg." Ayame shivered as he made a face with his toungue out. "I hope to be the adult in the room to make these two stop. Takes seven minute off your life every time one lights a cigar you know." Ayame said this hitting, and digging his elbows into his friends sides. At this Kisa's lip started to quiver.

"So you will leave me?" Kisa said, tears staring to form in her big beautiful eyes.

The men were all taken back with the way Kisa was taking the news. "Kisa please don't cry, please don't- we aren't going anywhere anytime soon love." Shigure said stretching his hand so it was over near Kisa.

"Not to worry my dear, Please don't cry. Look at us, we are well. I know we shouldn't please dry those tears." Hatori said, moving his hand to scratch his damaged eye. Kisa sniffled nodding her head and wiped the tears away with a smile. "Aw that's better. A Happy Kisa is a happy Ayame." Ayame said brightly. Yuki looked down with a smile. **"She really does care for cousins."** Yuki thought.

"Why do you smoke then? We are learning about it in school; and you told me and Hiro all about what it can do to you- one time when we came to visit you for the day. She sat there with a frown that was truly unbelievably cute.

"Well Kisa- that's a good question really." Just with everything that has happened to me and this family- I just one day picked up a box and just relaxed…. How's this Kisa, I will work not to go to cigarettes for comport alright? I will work really hard." Hatori said with a smile of reassurance.

"So will I." Shigure said nodding again in agreement.

Ayame feeling that he would finally explode, flung his arms in the air, but in the proses smacked Shigure and Hatori's heads surprisingly hard, which sent there head to the side hard. "I DID IT!" Ayame shouted loudly, causing heads to turn to their table.

"Brother please, people are starring…. And it was Kisa who persuaded them to stop anyway. Not you." A annoyed look spread to Yuki's face as he said this. Ayame pouted sinking greatly in his seat.

"Dream killer…" Ayame mumbled eyes downcast.

"This is why I'm the doctor, and you're the seamstress." growled Hatori.

Ayame sat up when he saw a very cute waitress come with there smoothies. "Sorry for the wait." The waitress said looking at the peace of paper with the orders. "Mint?" She said looking around the table. Hatori lifted his wrist indicating he ordered the drink. "Here you are sir." She said with a smile. "Now who ordered the strawberry?" She said looking around.

"That would be me my dear." Ayame said sticking his head out and gave her a wink. The waitress blushed and showed a small smile, handing him the drink. At that moment Ayame stuck out his arm and moved his wrist, making a card pop out handing the card to the young woman. "My card. Give me a call when your not busy." Ayame's eyes flashed. The waitress excepted the card blushing a deeper red. She then looked back at her order, slipping the business card in her pocket.

"The three flavors special? Strawberry, sherbet, and orange?" She saw Yuki nod and handed him his drink. She stopped and looked at him for a moment and then turned her head back to Ayame. "Your- your brothers aren't you?" She said standing up looking at the two men.

"Well but of course. Two is better than one am I right?" Ayame's eyes flashed her way again.

"Oookay then…. Ummmmmm.. u-um who ordered the other three flavor special? The orange, chocolate, and chocolate mint?"  
She said hoping to get her job out of the way before she could blush more. Kisa shot her arm up happily. "Here you are sweetie." She then looked one last time. "Ok last one, French vanilla?" She looked at Shigure who blushed.

"I ordered the smoothie, but I would be happy with you too…." He said moving his eyebrow.

"Ok thank you for coming." The waitress said really fast, and took off back to the counter.

"That was truly uncalled for you two, you know that right?" Hatori said sending both a glare

"Aww but she was hot!" Shigure sand Ayame said together in unison with their hands in the air.

"You two are disgusting. Not to mention your doing this in front of Kisa. What would you accomplish if she did say yes to either of you? Your not allowed to be happy remember?" Yuki said flatly. The three men looked gave Yuki unamused looks. The then stopped giving Yuki a there displeased looks when they herd a gasp and a giggle from little Kisa looking at her cup. The cup was made of a see-through plastic with three dividers that could be taken out to wash latter, but still kept all the flavors separate.

"Thank you so much guys." Kisa said holding her cup and sipping the orange flavor first.

"Yes thank you." Yuki said bowing his head slightly.

"Happy too! Ayame said drinking his strawberry smoothie. The family continued to talk, and laugh till they finished there smoothies, leaving there tummy's full. Right as they as the were thinking of leaving two girls pasted by fangirling seeing Shigure and Ayame. The family looked at them wondering what was wrong, but nothing was wrong in the girl's eyes.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S AYAME AND SHIGURE SOHMA!" The burnet screaked happily jumping.

"CAN WE HAVE A PICTURE WITH YOU TWO?! PLEASE?!" The red head said excitedly like her friend.

"But of course ladies. Har'i scoot scoot." Ayame said hitting Hatori's shoulder lightly with his palm. Hatori rolled his eyes and calmly stepped out of the booth. The two me stepped out, which made the girls jump for joy.

"Look at my shirt, It has your logo! I bought it at the market place when you had your booth!" The burnet said smiling, stretching her shirt for Ayame to see better.

"Would you like me to sign it?" Ayame said pulling out a sliver sparkle sharpie.

"YOUR SO AWESOME! YES, YES, YES, OH YAY! HERE!" The girl started to take off her shirt.

"Good thing you wore your tank today girl." Her friend said blushing.

"I know right?!" the girl said handing the shirt to Ayame, Ayame took the shirt and took it to the table to write his signature printing on the front. Yuki watched impressed that his older brother was such a celebrity. Ayame and Shigure both!

"Oh my gosh thank you Ayame Sohma!" The girl put her shirt back on and said- "Oh my sister will be so jealous!"

"Girl you know she will!" her friend said. "Oh my goodness I have your book in my bag here I was going to read latter! Would you sign please?" She said hopping she wasn't bothering them.

"Of course I will cutie! Shigure said blushing that she really loved his book. He took the pen Ayame had, and wrote on the cover, on the second blank page, and the very last page that was black so she could tear out and frame latter.

· "Oh thank you! The girls jumped happily." The girls then took out there expensive camera setting it up for the best picture possible

· "Here lady's." Ayame took the camera and handed it to Hatori. Hatori took many pictures. One girl with Ayame, Shigure, both, funny picture, and flirty picture. He did the same for the other girl, and some group shots.

· "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" the girl screamed in unison. Then one girl noticed Yuki; and she then looked back at Ayame. "You two are brothers?" She said not knowing the famous Ayame even had a little brother.

Ayame looked at her with a questioning look, and snapped out of his daze. "Oh yes, forgive me for not introducing my family. This is Yuki, my brother, and Hatori and Kisa Sohma. We are all cousins- well- all but Yuki who is my brother." Ayame said putting his hand behind his head in embarrassment. The girl walked over putting their elbows on the table looking intently at Yuki, which for Yuki- was extremely unacceptable.

"Yes… Look at his chin- and his shinny hair." The red head staring intently on Yuki. Yuki blushed a great medium pink.

"And those eyes… Amazing….." The Burnet said making Yuki's hand shake. As she too put both elbows on the table staring at Yuki intently

**"These girls are crazy!"** Yuki screamed in his mind. **"Too close, to close!" **

"Don't forget their noises!" Kisa said chiming up excitedly. At this, Yuki covered Kisa's mouth- not even looking at her. The girls looked back at Ayame and then Yuki.

"OH heavens your right!" the burnet said a astonished by the fact that this was indeed true.

The girls looked a each other and stood up. "Sorry for taking your time, we'll be off." The red head said waving.

"Not too worry lady's, we enjoyed the time!" Shigure said happily. "Oh, before you go could you take a picture of the family here?" Shigure said wanting to get a family picture of this wonderful time.

"Oh yes! Of course anything for you Shigure!" The red head took Hatori's camera and took some amazing family shots.

"Thank you so much lady's. I hope to see you soon!"

"Bye!" the girls said, leaving the family back to there so called normal talks.

"Why did you cover my mouth? Did I say something wrong?" Kisa looked up with big eyes.

"Oh of course not Kisa- it's just- ummmmm-ehmm- well…. I suppose I just don't like being compared to my older brother that's all. I have to deal with this stuff all the time at school, with girls fallowing me, taking pictures, the works. Just perhaps maybe- ummmm…." Yuki didn't know what to say, and it most serenity didn't help the three other men were part of the conversation. Plus Ayame was there too. Yuki could feel guilt inside him burning. He knew his words hurt his brother. And it didn't help that Ayame and himself had become so close. Too hear that must have crushing to Ayame ears;" Yuki thought.

"Oh ok!" Kisa said happily.

"Thanks Kisa." Yuki said patting her head.

Yuki then felt himself start to get a bit drowsy. He sighed and fought the urge to sleep right in the booth. He looked down at Kisa who let out a huge yawn. The men watch as the young girl yawned like a tiger. She then rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Looks like someone is tired." Hatori said with a smile.

"No I'm not." Kisa said a little groggy.

"I'm a little worn out guys… I know that's pathetic how I'm worn out doing nothing but-"

"No, no, no Yuki. You have done a lot today. You are not used to getting around much. And the meds can make you a little tired. Not to worry." Hatori said understandingly. "Come, let's get back to the room." Shigure picked up Yuki's, and Kisa's cup and putting them in his bag. Ayame scooted the table closer to the one side of the booth, so Yuki could get in better. As Yuki was all situated in his wheel chair, Ayame felt a tug on his robe. He looked down seeing Kisa.

"Could you hold me while we head back to the room?" Kisa said shyly. Ayame beamed and picked her up gently smiling.

"You bet sweaty." Ayame said looked at Yuki with a big smile still showing broadly. Kisa feeling secure in Ayame's arms, rested her head on his shoulders; rapping her arms around his neck closing her eyes. Ayame's eyes widened. He stood there staking in the moment. The last time a young child as in his arms like this was Yuki. The other Zodiacs watched as Ayame stood there so content; like all the troubles of the world was lifted form his shoulders. The family then started to walk back to the room. Yuki watched Ayame, Ayame seamed so calm and collected. Yuki was glade his older brother could hold Kisa in his arms before she grew up, nobody knew who or what would come into Kisa's life when she became a teen, and an adult. Kisa smiled as her eyes closed feeling heavy, but her eyes popped open when she felt Ayame stumble and regained his balance. "What happened?' Kisa said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh just stumbled Kisa, not to worry." Ayame said properly walking again. Kisa smiled her head lifting- watching what was happing as Ayame held her. They entered Yuki's room; feeling a little relived to get back to the secure room. Ayame put Kisa gently down on the ground. Kisa then watched the men help Yuki back into bed. She watched Yuki's face scrunch up in pain, not wanting to be put back in the bed. When Yuki was back in bed, Hatori placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder watching the young man covering one of the stitched up sights that was causing him some pain at the moment.

"I'm sorry Yuki." Kisa said looking up at Yuki.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." Yuki said trying to hide how he really felt. Kisa watched as Hatori stood by giving Yuki some support, not wanting Yuki to feel he was alone. Yuki then patted the bed for Kisa to come up to. Shigure lifted Kisa back to the bed were Yuki sat in once more. Yuki pulled back the covers having Kisa crawl in getting cozy.

"Yuki, we are going to step out for a few moments ok? You guys alright being in here by yourself?" Hatori said with his hand on the doorknob.

"Why are your leaving?" Kisa said in wonder.

"We just have some doctor and medical stuff to talk about. Nothing interesting; not to worry. Hatori said with an encouraging smile.

"We'll be fine." Yuki said understandingly. The three men smiled and quietly let the two young ones. Yuki tipped the bed slightly and relaxed, Kisa snuggled up to Yuki closing her eyes. Yuki then felt sleep taking over his body; he submitted into the sleep and took his last conches breath.

It had been forty minutes that the other Zodiacs had been gone. The door lightly opened; and then opened all the way showing the three men walking back into the room. They stopped and smiled brightly at the sight before them. Yuki was asleep with his head limply hanging down, his arm protectively around the sleeping Kisa who's head was indeed snuggled up in Yuki's chest, breathing deeply. The three men walked in more closing the door so was not to make a sound. They watched silently as the two slept closely. Hatori then got out his camera and took a picture of the happy cousins. At that moment Kisa showed a light smile on her lips still sleeping, some small drool was slowly seeping into Yuki's hospital gown. They sat there in silence for along time, letting the two Zodiacs get much deserved rest. That was till Yuki started to snore a little. His head bobbed slightly and continued for a couple of minutes, that was he woke up; only to fall back asleep turning on his side toward Kisa hugging her tightly. The two Zodiacs were like this for again some time till it was 4:30. Hatori walked over and shook Yuki gently. "Yuki, Yuki wake up. It's late. Kisa needs to get home." Hatori said in a whisper. Yuki still not fully awake felt himself tents up, feeling pain in his still sleepy mind. "Yuki come on, wake up." Yuki feeling great pain in his mind let out a scream; jolting Kisa awake with a light scream from her. They both sat up and looked around.

"Wh- why would – you do- do that." Yuki panted trying to shake the sleep that still wanted to in gulf him.

"Yuki it's 4:30. Kisa has to get ready to go. Come I'll help you sit up." Hatori helped Yuki sit up and watched Kisa shaking slightly from the scare she woke up to.

"Sorry Kisa…. I didn't mean to scare you…." Yuki said quietly.

"It's ok Yuki." Kisa said chuckling. This indeed had been a adventures day indeed!

**I can't believe how long this one is. Even longer than the last! Please Review when you finish the chapter. It means a lot to us who work hard and then don't get reviews… love yea!**


End file.
